


A, B, C Death Note: The Sequel.

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: A, B, C, Death Note [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Bathroom Sex, Bottom L (Death Note), Cases and Detective work, Detectives, Disturbing cases, Domestic Fluff, Domestic life of L and Light, DrunkL is back!, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt Issues, He's a Detective and a henpecked husband, Idiots in Love, Interlinked chapters, L POV - Freeform, L and Light are OTP, L and Light are learning about marriage, L is a spoilt brat, Light POV, Light gets jealous and it turns L on, Light is not Kira, M/M, Married Life, Moral Dilemas, Nightclub shennagins, Noriko is adorable!, On Hiatus, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Redemption, Ryuk is an idiot, Shameless Smut, Sick Character, Sillyness, Sneak sex, Top Yagami Light, and each other, cuteness, learning to adult, settling down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: It's been a year since L and Light got married. Light is struggling to come to terms with his past as Kira, but is slowly reconciling and flourishing as Detective K and L... Well, L is just L (bless his heart)Let's see what adventures are in store for our boys as they traverse the tricky path of married life and (maybe) grow up a little bit in the process. Through cases, family life and finally finding their feet will L and Light have their happily ever after?*On Hiatus*





	1. Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is feeling underappreciated and fed up with L's slovenly ways. In steps Watari to give L the wakeup call he needs and to save the day (and potentially, their marriage)

Light sighed as he plucked up the sopping wet towel L had dropped on the bathroom floor from last night's shower. What was so irritating about it was the fact the towel was not two feet away from the laundry hamper! He'd told L a thousand times to put his laundry in the hamper! 

_'Honestly, L'_ Light shook his head and dumped it in the hamper. He'd already had to change the bed _again_ since L had eaten a pack of cookies in it and if there was one thing Light couldn't abide it was crumbs in bed. Light had asked him nicely not to eat in bed but L had done it anyway. Of course he had... 

A close second in Light's 'things that drove him insane' was Hope's fur clinging to every surface in the house, but it seemed that was just an inevitable fact of life now. Hope was their baby and they both loved the dog intensely. Like with L, Light resigned himself to putting up with the dog's annoying habits out of love and affection (even if they did want to make him rip his hair out at times) but damn if he didn't feel underappreciated at times! 

He and L were soon to be celebrating their first wedding anniversary and despite the annoyance of picking up after L, life was otherwise blissful. He was happier than he ever thought he could be living with L in England. For the first time in his life he felt like he had a purpose (a true purpose, not cleansing the world like a megalomaniac kind of purpose) 

He was 23 and had the world at his feet. As K, he had solved nearly as many cases as L and L's pride in him warmed him like nothing else could. He was making a difference and took pride in his work as a Detective. It would never compensate for his crimes as Kira, but Light felt it was a start. He was finally making the positive changes to the world he'd always wanted before his ill-advised forray with the Death Note. 

Of course he still had his bad days when the weight of who he was and what he'd done threatened to crush him, but L was always there with endless reassurance. Light decided that more than compensated for tolerating L's slovenly ways. Without his husband Light doubted he would have been able to shoulder the burden of what he, what Kira, had done. He appreciated L enormously but sometimes he had to wonder if L actually appreciated him and all the little things he did for him. The repeated incidents of eating in bed and dropping clothes on the floor hinted at the answer being no. 

Light tried to lift his spirits by thinking about the first year of his married life. A lot had changed and yet it also felt as if nothing had changed at all. He and L were still pranking each other like they used to when they were dating and being married certainly hadn't impacted on their love life, If anything it had enhanced it... 

Light felt his face flush with heat as he had a rather vivid flashback of last night's activities and had to physically shake his head to clear his mind. He didn't have time to think about such distracting thoughts right now. He had to finish cleaning up their apartment and join L and the others in the office. L had been pulling several all nighters lately due to a particularly complex case, and Light was growing concerned. Even Watari nagging him hadn't stopped L from working himself to near exhaustion. When L had passed out at his desk it was decided an intervention was necessary for the stubborn detectives own good. Mello had suggested knocking L out and tying him to his bed to keep him from working. Light had dismissed the idea at the time but it was looking increasingly appealing. 

_'There must be some way to get him to back off a little from the Argentinian Murder case'_ Light thought as he headed to the kitchen to fix himself a coffee. He'd considered asking L to come away with him for a few days but he knew L would refuse. They were close to a breakthrough in the case after days of painstacking survillance on rival gangs and Light knew L would have to be physically dragged from HQ before he left willingly. 

Unless… 

_ 'Bribery. L is always susceptible to bribery if I promise to coddle and pamper him' _

Light grabbed some muffins he'd baked and a flask of coffee for L before walking into the lounge to check on Hope. It was a silly thing but both he and L always took the time to say goodbye to the dog before they left for work.The dog lifted her head from her bed and shot him a blank, brown eyed look that seemed to say 'Yes? What is it?'

"Near will be dropping in at one to take you for a walk and to feed you. Please don't try and chew his hand off again, okay? Be a good girl and L and I will be home soon, alright Baby?" 

Light sighed as Hope flopped over onto her side and went back to sleep. Clearly she didn't have the time to listen to her Daddy today. 

Light rolled his eyes at Hope's flippant behaviour and locked the door behind him. L and Hope Had a lot in common. Both were stubborn as mules and only listened when _they_ wanted to. 

Light felt his phone buzz and scooped it out of his pocket. He walked across the orchard, admiring the spring growth budding on the trees. For some reason or other, Ryuk was brandishing a feather duster and swatting at his treehouse. 

Light barely blinked an eye at the odd behavior and answered his phone. He was used to such things by now. 

"Hey Baby" Light chirped, inhaling the sweet spring air. Now that he was out of the apartment and away from L's mess he felt far more upbeat. Perhaps he would have another word with L later about pulling his weight a bit more. 

"Hey, Light, It's me"

Light smirked. Obviously it was, L's name flashed up on the screen surrounded by a few (tasteful, in Light's opinion) love hearts, cake and lollipop emojis. 

"Hello, 'Me', how are you?"

"Haha you're hilarious." L drawled dryly in reply, "Light, did you remember to pick up those muffins I wanted? And my coffee? In my Panda flask? Oh, and did you feed the fish and-"

"Yes, Dear" Light strolled a little closer to Ryuk's treehouse and stopped in his tracks. Was that a bottle of bleach?! What was the Shinigami up to now? 

"Good. Oh, Ryuk text me to say he's starting his spring cleaning today, if you happen to see him on your way to HQ please tell him _not_ to pour neat bleach all over the tree"

Light watched as Ryuk did just that. 

"Um. Too late actually, Babe" Light chuckled weakly as he watched Ryuk prance around his treehouse whilst singing some terribly off-key song. 

"Fuck sake" L sighed, "He's probably going to kill it"

"Probably" Light waved hello to Ryuk and darted across the orchard. He didn't fancy being roped in to help the Shinigami with his spring cleaning. He'd done quite enough cleaning for one day, thank you. 

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you. I'm telling you now so you can't yell at me when you arrive at HQ"

Light ran a hand through his hair and braced himself. L sounded hesitant so it obviously wasn't good news "Go on then"

"No, you have to promise not to yell at me" L persisted stubbornly. 

Light sighed (and mentally noted that was the sixth time that morning he had done so) before promising he wouldn't yell. 

"I passed out again this morning and Watari thinks I need to go back on the Glucose drip for a day, but I said-"

"L!" Light barked before he could stop himself, "That's it. You are having a day off. No excuses. You _are_ going on that bloody drip!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Light snapped tersely. "You are going to hand over all of your surveillance and notes on the case to myself and Watari and we will take over-"

"BUT-"

"L!"

Silence on the other end of the line. Light pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten before letting out a deep breath. "We are worried about you, Baby, and your health has to come first, okay? I promise Watari and I will close the case for you"

"... _Fine_!"

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how huffy L sounded. 

"And then once I've finished work I will run you a bath and we can watch Game of Thrones" Light added temptingly. "I'll give you a foot rub _and _I'll even make more of my 'amazing' hot chocolate for you"

The silence on the end of the line somehow seemed more positive. "With extra cream, marshmallows, hundreds and thousands and those little panda cookies dotted on top?" L asked in a small voice. 

"Yes, Love" Light replied, wondering how the hell the World's Greatest Detective could be such a manchild at times. 

"Alright then. I suppose a day off wouldn't hurt" L finally admitted. "... I love you, Light"

Whenever L said that Light felt his heart give a funny little stutter. His stomach flipped in happiness and an easy smile found its way across his face. Those three simple words meant absolutely everything to him. L had once told him he wasn't a monster because monsters couldn't love like they did. Those words had engraved themselves in Light's memory and helped him get through the bad times. 

"I love you too, L. I'm nearly at HQ. No yelling and changing your mind! Bye!" Light added before he disconnected the call. "You did warn me married life to L wasn't going to be easy, Watari" Light chuckled to himself.

He'd spoken to Watari a few times over the last month when his frustration with L was at boiling point. Light didn't like arguing so his port of call was always Watari. Kind, patient Watari was always there with a cup of tea and an ear to listen when Light needed someone to vent to. 

Light scanned into the HQ and was greeted by L flopped dramatically over the sofa. Light was relieved to see he wasn't even attempting to work. Near, Matt and Mello all breathed an audible sigh of relief when he appeared which informed Light L had probably been a bit of a nightmare that morning. 

"Hey, Babe, you look like shit" Light greeted as he plopped the bag of muffins and flask of coffee down next to L. He pressed his hand against L's forehead and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. L was feverish and clammy. 

"Thanks, Light" L reached for the muffins and immediately stuffed one in his mouth. "Oo fay the sweeftesh thins to me"

Well versed in 'L talking with his mouthful' Light patted L's hair and glanced at Watari. The old man did not look amused. 

"Thank goodness you're here, Light, he's 'done my head in' as the kids these days say. Please look over the surveillance and notes I've sent to your computer and I will take L to the infirmary. We've caught this attack early so he should only need to be on the drip for a few hours. In the meantime, L and I will be having a little chat"

L gulped down his coffee. That didn't sound good... 

Light thanked the heavens for Watari once again and got straight down to work. L heaved a sigh and followed Watari out of the room to the infirmary.

Once they had arrived and the drip was hooked up, Watari got straight down to business:

"L, do you like being married?" Watari asked bluntly. 

L raised an eyebrow at the question. Of _course_ he liked being married! He loved Light. He was about to open his mouth and ask why Watari was asking such a silly question when Watari made the words die in his mouth. 

"Because if you do I should probably tell you if you carry on behaving the way you are, you might not _stay_ married very long"

L opened his mouth. Then closed it. Panic flashed across his features as Watari stared at him sternly. 

_ 'Oh god. Does Light want to leave me? Is he not happy with me? Is he having an affair?!' _

"For goodness sake" Watari sat down next to L's bed and resumed his stern staring. L continued to open and close his mouth like a goldfish before Watari continued, "Light is feeling taken for granted and under appreciated by you, L, and frankly, I don't blame the Lad. He picks up after you, cooks for you, is always baking for you and has even taken over your case for you. When was the last time you did something nice for Light to show him how much you appreciate _him_?"

L flushed and hung his head as he tried to think of an answer. With a start he realised he couldn't think of one. He'd gotten so used to Light just doing everything… 

"I'm a shit husband, aren't I?" L mumbled sadly. His shoulders slumped and Watari had to harden himself against the puppy dog eyes L was sporting. 

_ 'He needs to be told his behavior is unacceptable for his own good. Hopefully one day he will thank me for this' _

"I wouldn't say that, but I do think it's time you started to pull your weight a bit more, L. You are 24 years old, it wouldn't hurt for you do some laundry or make a meal for Light you know"

"I can't cook and I can't work the laundry machine. I did try once but everything went pink" L protested weakly. 

"Did you separate the whites and colours?" Watari asked even though he already knew the answer. For someone with such a phenomenally high IQ L had virtually no life skills to speak off, let alone common sense. He had improved on these things since he'd met Light, but it was still an ongoing process. 

"I don't want Light to feel like I don't appreciate him, because I do" L was tempted to argue his case by informing Watari that he woke Light up with a blowjob most mornings and surely that was a show of his appreciation, but thought better of it. Watari probably didn't want to hear those sort of things and now that he thought about it, he really didn't want to divulge anything about his sex life to his father figure either. 

"L, I am telling you this for your own good. I want you and Light to be happy and I sincerely want someone to be there for you when I am no longer around-"

"Watari-"

Watari smiled at the look of alarm on L's face. "I'm not getting any younger, L, and I know I only have another nine years left-"

"Light shouldn't have told you that" L seethed, "I hate having the eyes sometimes!"

Watari leaned forward and ruffled L's hair. As anticipated, the anger soon dissipated from his ward's face and L settled back on the bed. Watari was reminded of all the temper tantrums L had as a boy and how ruffling his hair always seemed to be the quickest way to soothe him out of it. 

"He told me because I _asked_ him too, L, and ten years is more than satisfactory for me. Getting back to my original point, I want to die knowing that you and Light are happily married and secure. That means things need to change, Dear"

As Watari spoke about marriage being a partnership L remained silent and listened to every word intently. He _had _been taking Light for granted and now that he had seen the error of his ways he would be doing something about it… even if that meant learning how to do laundry (he mentally shuddered at that thought) 

"Thank you, Watari" L whispered once Watari had finished speaking. "I didn't like hearing some of that but I think I needed to hear it"

"You most certainly did. Now, I need to return to HQ to assist Light. I will be back in a few hours, so try to get some rest"

L assured Watari he would, but he actually had no intention of sleeping. He needed to write Light a letter, tangible proof of just how much he appreciated him. L waited a few minutes before calling one of the nurses over to bring him a pen and some paper. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Light was exuberant.

The gang affiliated killings had stepped up a gear in the hours L had been absent and a witness who had initally survived the attacks came forward. Light had him interviewed immediately from his hospital bed and the man spilled his secrets before death could silence him eternally. 

The powerhouse behind the killings was none other than Argentina's president himself. A man who had gone from rags to riches, he maintained an affiliation with his old gang and had used his time in office to further their agenda and funnel wealth to them. The killings had been government sanctioned and that was the reason L and the team were having so much difficulty in pinning down an individual killer. The records were being wiped clean, the police were corrupt and the president himself was knee-deep in corruption as well. 

"L is going to be so pleased!" Light laughed in excitement as he ordered the arrest and incarceration of Emmanuel Palvos on L's orders. He took particular relish in closing this case. The corruption sickened him but the case's impact on L and his health was the main reason he was glad to have uncovered the truth. 

"Yeah" Matt looked up from his switch, "Nice going, K"

"Fair play" Mello nodded in agreement, "Maybe now L will actually chill out for a bit and not be so worked up"

"Until the next case" Near piped up. He was reading through case requests and one seemed to trouble him in particular. L always seemed deeply troubled by cases of pedophilia, and not just the expected level of distaste a normal person would display towards such things. Near had a feeling L would want to take the case on. Fourteen schoolgirls had washed up on a deserted Egyptian beach. All where foreign exchange students and their respective governments and families were desperate for answers. They had bypassed the police entirely and asked L, K and his team for his assistance…

Near closed the document and put it to one side. L would review it when he was better and it was nearly time to meet Sayu anyway. 

"I'm going to go see him" Light slipped on his coat and logged himself off his computer. He was feeling decidedly upbeat and couldn't wait to ring home later and tell his Father he'd cracked the case. 

But first, he had a poorly husband to go and see. Light waved goodbye to the others and hurried over to the infirmary. He poked his head in and was pleasantly surprised to see L was fast asleep. Intriguingly there was a letter lying on his chest. 

Light quietly entered the room and picked it up. It was to him. Light sat down on the chair next to L's bed and began to read the messy scrawl:

_ To my Knight.  _

_ I am so sorry for being such an idiot. I have been taking you for granted and haven't been showing you how much I appreciate you. Watari pretty much spelt it out for me today and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to make you sad or (too) frustrated. So,  _

_ I promise I will: _

_ *Not eat biscuits and cake in bed ever again.  _

_ *Put laundry in the laundry hamper.  _

_ *Take Hope out for more walks.  _

_ *Learn how to use the washing machine.  _

_ *Continue to suck your dick like a god-damn champion (winky face)  _

_ I love you, Baby, and you are absolutely everything to me. You are my entire world. I appreciate you very, very much!  _ _ I would say I would try and cook you something but to be realistic, it's probably a good idea I don't.  _

_ L Yagami-Lawliet.  _

_ P.S _

_ Did I mention how strong and sexy you are? Sorry. I'm an idiot. Love you.  _

Light didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sweet note and re-read the entire scribbled mess again. 

"Oh, L…" Light was overcome with emotion and leaned over to place a kiss on his husband's forehead. 

"Light?" L blinked awake and smiled when he saw his husband leaning over him. 

"This letter is one of the sweetest things I've ever read" Light carefully folded the paper in two and tucked it in his pocket, "Thank you, L"

L sat himself up on his elbows and stared into those amber eyes. They were so warm and sparkling with sincerity. Never again would he see darkness in Light. 

"Thank _you_, Light, for putting up with me" L leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Light's lips. "It shouldn't be long before my drip is finished. How about we go home and order a takeaway? You shouldnt have to cook after working all day. Then you can teach me how to use the washing machine and I'll... " L caught the flesh of Light's lower lip in his teeth and nibbled on it gently. Light felt all the blood in his body rapidly descend south as L moved from his lip to whisper saucily in his ear

"... suck your dick"

Light grinned and leaned in for another kiss. It seemed he was appreciated after all… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: L becomes a domestic goddess (snort) L and Light have sexy times on the sofa and Watari considers eyebleach... 
> 
> Future chapters will be a fair bit longer than 'Appreciated' since it was just the pilot for the sequel. 'Babysteps' will be coming soon 😁
> 
> Don't forget to leave me feedback, I'm a needy bitch and love to hear what you all think of the story so far. ❤


	2. Babysteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L attempts to do the laundry, Watari gets an eyefull and a new case forces L to finally share the horrors of his past with his husband...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washing machine settings *are* quite difficult to pin down in L's defense. Someone (aka me) found this out the hard way and ruined a load of laundry the other day 💁

L was up, showered and dressed by eight thirty and ready to learn the subtle and mysterious art of running a household. 

L delicately plucked his used towel up by one corner and dropped it in the laundry hamper before dragging the hamper downstairs. It was overflowing with laundry (Hope's fault, for a change) and today it was L's turn to do the laundry and tidy the house. Today, L Yagami-Lawliet, 24 years old, would demonstrate all he had learnt and prove he could pull his weight around his house. Watari's warning weighed heavily on his shoulders and it was only after sitting and thinking about just how much Light did for him did L realise how unfair he was being. Thankfully Light had the patience of a saint, but L didn't want to see the consequences of pushing that patience too far. Everything had a breaking point and he was determined to avoid that at all costs. 

Light and Sayu had gone into town for the day but thankfully L was not being left alone and unsupervised. Oh no, Watari had gathered all four of his wards for the continuation of their lessons in home ec, and it was due to begin at nine am sharp. 

L barely had time for a cup of coffee and to stuff a muffin in his mouth before Watari, Matt, Mello and Near arrived. Matt and Mello looked less than thrilled when Watari began handing out cleaning supplies. L couldn't blame them and pulled a face behind Watari's back as the old man began delegating chores and lecturing them on what a bunch of spoiled brats they were. 

"Well, _you_ raised us" Near pointed out logically. The look he received from Watari was enough to make him (wisely) shut his mouth. 

"Watari. This washing machine has… _sixteen_ settings. Which is the right one?" L asked as he peered at the mysterious contraption in confusion. Light was able to just turn the dial to the right second without looking at the thing so surely it couldn't be _that_ hard! 

Near, who had actually become quite adept at such things since dating Sayu, went off to put the hoover around. Since L did actually know how to use the hoover (he just rarely got around to actually doing it) Watari was focusing his attention on things L still had to master. 

They had a lot of ground to cover before Light and Sayu returned. But in all fairness to L, since their little chat a few days ago he had been trying his best. He'd made Light a sandwich for lunch (but had forgotten Light didn't like butter and had somehow decided that tuna and jam was an acceptable sandwich filling, much to Light's horror) as well as also taking Hope for more lunchtime walks. 

_'Baby Steps, Quillish'_ Watari reminded himself as L continued to puzzle over all the settings. Matt and Mello were play fighting with their rubber gloves and had started some sort of duel. '_Rem, I wish you were here my friend. You'd have this place spotless in a flash'_ Watari thought longingly. He'd asked Rem if she fancied staying at Wammy's House like Ryuk did, but she was something of a free spirit and spent her time between England (with L and his family) and Japan to watch over Misa. Watari couldn't say he blamed her. A vacation sounded just wonderful right about now… 

"L, _no_!" Watari grabbed the bottle of detergent before L could up-end the entire thing into the draw of the washing machine. Mello was chasing Matt around the kitchen island with a blown up rubber glove and laughing maniacally. Anarchy and chaos were fast descending and Watari felt every bit of his sixty four years as his supposed geniuses blundered over the most basic of tasks. 

"What?" L looked genuinely confused and Watari had to console himself with the fact that at least L hadn't tried to drink it. 

"You use the top as a measurer. If you overfill it there's a strong possibility it will cause the machine to malfunction and flood the kitchen"

L curled a finger to his lip and nodded. That seemed plausible, however, it did not solve the riddle of what setting he should put the damn machine on. 

As Watari launched into a detailed explanation of the various settings and what clothes they were most suited for, Ryuk phased in through the kitchen window and perched on the counter. L tried not to be distracted by him but it was difficult. For some reason Ryuk was sporting a crown of flowers on his head. Ryuk lifted a clawed hand and opened and closed his fingers like a mouth as he made fun of Watari talking so much. L felt his concentration slipping and when the Shinigami slipped behind Quillish and began imitating him it went completely. It was only through years of rigorous training did L, Matt and Mello keep straight faces as Ryuk prance about like an idiot. 

"And that is why you have to be careful with silks and delicates. Did you get that, L?" 

L, who had been mouthing 'why do you have that on your head?' to Ryuk, turned his eyes back to Watari and stared blankly at him. 

Gotten what? 

Watari heaved a sigh and turned on his heel to face the still prancing Shinigami. He pinned the Shinigami with an icy stare, silently letting him know exactly what he thought of such childish antics. The prancing stopped immediately and Ryuk actually withered under the old man's glare. 

"That is quite enough of you, Ryuk. Since you're here you might as well have a lesson in home economics as well. I've heard all about how you've half-killed your apple tree by dumping bleach on it"

"Ha! Loser" Mello crowed as the Shinigami gulped and shifted uncomfortably under the wrathful glare of Quillish Wammy. Sometimes Ryuk felt the old man was far more terrifying than the old man back home! 

Ryuk's shoulders slumped and he mumbled a small, "Okay" before he plopped himself back on the counter. 

Quillish took another deep breath before he shot each of the young men a stern look. "No more horsing around. Matt, Mello, stop hitting each other with rubber gloves and start on the washing up. L, you are going to listen carefully as I explain the settings to you again. You are all apparently phenomenally intelligent so it is time to act like it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir" all three 'supposedly intelligent' young men mumbled as Watari squared his shoulders. Watari nodded in satisfaction and readjusted his glasses. At least they still listened to him. He returned his gaze to his clipboard and repeated the instructions on how to operate a washing machine to L. 

L popped his thumb in his mouth and chewed on it intensely as he memorized every word Watari said. 

The clock on the kitchen wall chimed 9.30. Mello let out a squeal as a plate slipped out of his hand and Ryuk and Matt pissed themselves laughing at the high-pitched shriek. L was just staring at the washing machine like it was a piece of extraterrestrial technology far too advanced for mere mortals to understand. 

Watari's shoulders slumped a little and he brought a hand to his face. It was going to be a long day… 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Although it was lovely spending time with his sister and catching up, Light couldn't help but glance anxiously at his phone every couple of minutes. He had visions of L blowing up the house, fire engines tearing through Wammy's grounds and all manner of chaos erupting the instant L tried to do something as simple as boil some water. 

_'No, that's a bit unfair. He can use the kettle. It's the toaster he has issues with' _

"Light" Sayu snatched his phone from his hands and slipped it into her purse. "He'll be fine. Seriously. Watari will soon have him breezing through the house dusting and vacuuming like there's no tomorrow, so can you stop staring at your phone and actually enjoy spending time with your wonderful little sister please?"

Light let out a little snort at the mental image his sister's words conjured up. Somehow he doubted that! 

Sayu grinned and shook her head with a giggle, "Okay, maybe Rue won't be that invested in housework, but I'm sure he is trying"

_'Yeah, he's trying Watari's patience, I bet'_ Light thought with a small smirk. Their coffee arrived and the siblings did their best to chat about other things as they sipped at them. Light quizzed Sayu about her relationship with Near and her nursing studies. Light sat back and listened to her yap away excitedly and smiled indulgently at her. His little sister might be a young woman now but she was still the same bubbly loudmouth she always had been. 

When Sayu had finally ran out of steam (and coffee) she leaned towards Light with an expectant look on her face. 

"So. How's married life? Be honest. I want all the juicy deets"

Light pulled a face. Surely his sister didn't want _all_ the details? 

Sayu had a devilish look on her face as she leaned even closer and brought a hand up to her mouth. Light had to strain to listen to her as she began to whisper to him. 

"I've been thinking… and, well, I know this might be a bit awkward for you but I really wanna know. Who's the Seme and who's the Uke?"

Light spat out his mouthful of coffee in shock and gave his sister a wide-eyed look of disbelief. He'd always known (and teased) her about her Yaoi obsession but to hear her say something like that straight out of the blue! 

"Sayu!" He finally spluttered, "You can't ask me something like that!"

Sayu gave a little shrug, brown eyes sparkling with faux-innocence, "I just did though. So tell me, because I've been dying to know. Are you the Uke big bro? Or is my cute little Rue-Chan Uke? Because Near and I have a bet on and I really don't want to lose… " Sayu's eyes gleamed as she saw Light's eyes narrow at the mention of a bet. She knew her big brother would want to know exactly what Near had chose to bet on and that meant she would get her answer. 

Light took another small sip of coffee before leveling his sister with a challenging look, "Tell me what Near bet on and I might tell you if he's correct"

Sayu snorted and shook her head. She might not be as smart as Light but that didn't mean she was stupid. "I don't think so, Light. You tell me first and then I will tell you"

_'Dammit, she saw straight through that one. Ah well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell her'_

"Well, Sayu, the cultural stereotypes of Seme and Uke are actually pretty condescending and do not fully reflect one's role in the relationship all that well-"

"Blah Blah Blah" Sayu snatched up Light's mint and popped it in her mouth, "Get to the point already, Light!"

Light sighed. If he didn't tell her he was just going to end up being nagged constantly until she found out anyway. 

"I'm Seme and Rue's Uke" Light muttered quietly. Sayu let out a little shriek and fist-pumped the air in victory. Light's eye twitched. So Near thought he was an Uke did he? (not that there was anything wrong with that, of course, but he was surprised. He thought Near knew him better) 

"Ha! Twenty pounds to me!" Sayu was already sending a gloating text to her boyfriend declaring her victory. It was only when Light had a moment to think about it did he realise Near had been playing a little joke on Sayu. L said he'd told Mello the morning of their wedding what their 'roles' were and there was no way Mello would keep that to himself. He would have told Matt and Matt would have certainly told Near. Those three were as thick as thieves. 

Near, the clever little shit, had been more than willing to lose the bet for his own amusement and to please Sayu. 

_'Well played, Near'_ Light thought as Sayu bounced around in her seat with a big grin on her face. It had certainly made her happy. 

"Anyway-" Light was about to enforce an abrupt pivot in conversation when his phone ringing cut him off. Sayu snatched his phone out of his bag and passed it to him. 

"It's your Uke" Sayu trilled in a sing-song voice. Light was just thankful they were speaking in their native tongue when a bunch of school kids walked by their table. 

"Oh god, I hope he hasn't blown anything up" Light muttered as he tapped 'Answer call'

"Babe! Guess what?"

Light smiled in relief when he realised L sounded happy. That could only be a good thing, right? 

"What, Babe?"

"I know how to use the washing machine! It took a few tries but I've finally gotten the hang of it. I tried ironing too but… well…"

"Which of my shirts have you ruined?" Light asked with mounting despair. If L had burnt his new Amani one his mother had bought him… 

"All of them but don't worry, I will buy you more! Watari said it's probably best if I leave the ironing to you because I forgot it was on and went to pick it up-"

Light face palmed and shook his head in dismay. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Ryuk knocked it out the way before I could touch it. So, are you proud of me? Am I doing a good job?"

Light didn't have the heart to tell him that no, he wasn't doing the best of jobs considering he'd destroyed all of his shirts, so instead focused on the fact that L was actually trying his best. 

"I'm _so_ proud of you, Baby" Light answered with a small smile, "Sayu and I will be heading home soon after we do a bit more shopping"

"Ooh. What are you buying?"

Light met his sister's eye and grinned at her. "Shirts..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Watari had excused himself for a much needed whiskey and a read of the papers. He'd done all he could. L now knew how to operate a washing machine and had tried (that being the operative word) to use an iron. L and Light's home was spotless and all the washing had been done. There was nothing more he could do but hope and pray Light's seemingly endless bounty of patience with L's inability to grasp simple domestic tasks would never run out. 

Matt and Mello had been lost causes from the start. They'd broken more dishes than they'd actually clean and Ryuk wasn't much better. Perhaps it was for the best that Wammy's House had an army of cleaners, launderers and chefs. 

L was considering going to HQ to look through his case requests when he heard Light's key in the door. He abandoned that plan entirely and put the kettle on instead. 

"Hi, Babe" Light tentatively entered the house, eyes widening when he saw how clean and tidy it was. He walked into the kitchen and had an armful of L almost immediately. Light wrapped his arms around L's waist and returned his husband's passionate kisses. 

"I'm sorry about your shirts Light" L mumbled when he spotted the numerous shopping bags on the floor. 

"It's fine" Light stole another kiss and raised an eyebrow at the perfectly folded laundry in the hamper. It looked clean and it smelled clean. "Good job on the laundry, Baby" 

L brightened at that and pulled Light towards the fridge. Held up by two cupcake fridge magnets was a cleaning rota Watari had drawn up for L. The days where Light was due to start early in HQ were the days L was to do the laundry, take Hope for a walk and hoover the house. 

Light was thrilled by it and wrapped an arm around L waist. "Thank you, Sweetheart, this will be a huge help" 

L pressed closer and slyly glanced at the clock on the wall. "Light, I need you to come into the lounge with me right now" they had at least half an hour before Watari was due to pop over with his medication. They'd be a bit pressed for time, but they'd once managed to do it in the broom closet in Wammy's within fifteen minutes so L fancied their chances of getting away with another quickie. 

"Okay…" Light followed his husband through to the lounge and yelped when he found himself shoved back onto the sofa. L clambered onto his lap and kissed him fiercely. Hope, who was used to such things, continued to chew up Light's slipper and ignored the goings on of her masters. Light grinned against L's lips as he realised just what his husband was after. 

"Mm, L" Light settled his hands on L's ass and squeezed, cock throbbing in his pants as L continued to plunder his mouth. 

"Love, I've done something else today as well" L nuzzled his neck, voice dripping with amusement. Light detected a hint of embarrassment as well and was instantly intrigued. 

"What did you do, Baby?" He asked breathlessly. 

"I… prepared myself and used one of the toys so I'm ready for you" L whispered into Light's ear. A shudder ran through Light's body as he imagined his husband preparing himself for when he got home. It was an insanely hot thought and his heartbeat sped up as he clutched L tighter. 

"_Jesus_, L" Light gasped as L reached for his belt and deftly began to undo it, "You're driving me crazy"

L yanked Light's slacks down his thighs and glanced up at him through his bangs. The smoldering look put paid to the reminder of Light's self control and he crushed L to him as he wriggled his hips to get the constricting trousers out of the way. 

"How do you want it?" Light moaned out when he felt L's cool fingers wrap around his cock and pull it from his boxers. Just the feeling of those lovely slim fingers around him was making him pant and he wanted to get inside L as soon as physically possible. 

"I'm gonna ride you" L, who had his moments of being quite the bossy bottom, batted Light's hand away from his ass and shrugged out of his pants and boxers. It took a fair amount of contortion since he was still splayed over Light's lap, but he managed. As soon as he was naked from the waist down he felt Light's fingers press inside him. 

"Oh fuck me" Light whimpered. L was so wet and ready for him! 

"I will, don't worry" L giggled and settled himself over the straining erection jutting up from Light's lap. Light curled his fingers around L's hips and hissed as he felt L bare down on him. Being so suddenly engulfed in tight, wet heat left him panting and reeling as L fully seated himself on his cock and slumped against him. 

"Oh fuck" L whimpered brokenly as he accustomed himself to the feeling of having something so big inside him. He nuzzled into Light's neck and pressed little kisses to the tan skin, surprised to find tears trickling out of his eyes. Light must have felt the moisture on his skin as he quickly lifted L's head to peer at his face. 

"Did I hurt you, Baby? Oh god, you're crying!?" Light was horrified and was about to pull out of L when L hastily shook his head. 

"I'm just happy. And… I was a bit worried earlier" L admitted quietly, "I was scared that you will get fed up of me and leave me-"

"_Never_" Light vowed in a stern voice. "That will never happen, L. Sure I might get frustrated at times but that's normal. I adore you. You are my whole world. Damn, Watari must have really put the frighteners on you, poor thing" Light rubbed soothing little circles on the soft skin of L's back and until L seemed to calm down a little, "Do you want to continue or just cuddle?"

L answered by rocking his hips back slightly. Light let out a choked moan and tightened his hold on L's hips. 

"I love you, Light" L gasped as he raised and lowered his hips in a slow and steady rhythm. 

"Love you too. Oh fuck I love you" Light began to thrust up into L's body as their desperation grew. The lewd slick sounds of penetration echoed through the lounge and the sofa squeaked under the strain of their movements. Hope continued to destroy Light's slipper and the clock continued to tick ominously on the wall. L really didn't fancy Watari walking in on them so began to tighten his channel around Light's cock to urge him to completion. Light let out a string of curses and rammed straight into L's prostate in response. 

"Babe, I'm gonna come soon!" Light panted against L's neck as he bucked up into him frantically, "Squeeze around me more, need to feel you!"

L looped his arms around Light's neck and tightened his internal muscles. The friction of his cock rubbing against Light's chest was making him whine and he knew he was just seconds away from coming as well. Light suddenly siezed against him and let out a hoarse cry, hips stuttering as he filled L with warmth. L ground down against his husband's cock and tipped his head back as he spurred out his release all over Light's chest. It was another shirt ruined but well worth it in L's opinion. 

They slumped together and breathed harshly as they waited for their racing heart rates to calm down. So out of it where they neither of them heard the door until it was too late. 

"L, I've brought your medication and I-Oh dear _Lord_!"

Watari hastily backtracked out of the room, one hand over his eyes as Light scrambled for a throw to pull over them. L buried his face in his husband's neck and willed the ground to swallow him up. Light hadn't locked the fucking door behind him! 

"Sorry, Watari!" Light called as he slipped from L's body and stumbled back into his trousers. L wrapped himself up in the throw and considered emigrating to Japan for a few months. 

They heard the door slam and L sighed in relief. Facing Watari tomorrow morning wouldn't be fun, but at least the old man would keep the incident to himself. If Mello had walked in on them L was pretty certain it would be half-way around Wammy's House before he could even blink. 

"Okay, note to self, lock the door in future" Light grimaced as he felt his trousers to stick to him as he walked. "Shall we have a shower? I'll cook tonight, what do you fancy?"

"You. In the shower" L hooked a finger in his mouth and gave Light a sultry stare. 

"And you always say I am the one whose insatiable" Light mock-complained. His smile vanished from his face when he finally spotted the evidence of Hope's latest misdemeanor. "God dammit, Hope! They're my favourite pair!" Light cried as he bent to pick up the slobbery ruins that were once a pair of slippers. 

"_Were_" L corrected as Light grimaced at the slobber covered pieces of material in his hands. 

"Honestly. One of you ruins my shirts and the other ruins every pair of slippers I own. What am I going to do with the both of you?" Light put his hands on his hips and gave L and Hope a 'stern' look. It was actually pretty funny, all things considered. 

L offered a cautious smile at the teasing tone in Light's voice. 

"Love us?" L suggested softly. 

Hope jumped up on the sofa and licked Light's hand in agreement to L's suggestion. 

"I think that is the only solution" Light sat down on the sofa and pulled L into a hug. Hope bounced over to muscle in on the action and wagged her tail happily as L and Light stroked her fluffy golden fur. 

After some family bonding time with the dog, L and Light went upstairs for a quick shower that turned into a forty minute steamy session that had nothing to do with getting clean. Hope made her displeasure known by pawing at the bathroom door and barking in annoyance. It was past her feeding time! 

L looked up from his slumped position on the shower floor when Light stretched out a hand to him. 

"Come on, the madam wants her dinner"

L allowed Light to pull him to his feet and the pair scrubbed themselves off quickly. The purpose of going into the shower to clean themselves had been conveniently forgotten (again). 

Once Hope's bowl (and belly) were filled, L and Light snuggled on the sofa to watch some telly. L was content to rest his head against Light's chest and listen to the soothing sounds of his heart beat and the rain patter against the windows. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt Light rock his shoulder. 

"Hmm?"

"Babe, had an urgent email from Near" Light was squinting at his phone as he read the message. "Something about a pressing case"

L sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He scanned through the email and felt his stomach drop as the words registered. Twenty foreign exchange students dead, suspected pedophile ring… 

"We need to make this a priority" L decided, sitting up straight and typing out a reply to Near saying he wanted the full details of the case sent to him immediately. Even in his home and his warm domestic bubble with Light he was still the Detective L. This case cut a little too close to home and L felt a wave of guilt at the secret he was still keeping from Light. 

He would have to tell him soon. They had been married for nearly a year and they had both promised each other there would be no more secrets between them. 

L swallowed the bile in his throat as he looked over the file Near had sent. Whether he liked it or not this was his next case. He had to intervene to save these poor children… 

"Holy shit" Light breathed as he read over L's shoulder. He stiffened when he noticed silent tears running down L's face. "Babe… there's something you're not telling me, isn't there? Whenever there are cases pertaining to child abuse you break down. I've noticed before but I've never seen you cry reading a case file before"

L swallowed the lump in his throat and twisted in Light's arms to look up at his face. He saw nothing but compassion in those toffee coloured eyes and thought of that long ago conversation with Sachiko. 

Hesitantly, L opened his mouth and began to speak, the last secret between them finally out in the open… 

Light stared at his husband in horrified silence as L whispered about the abuse he had suffered as a child. His stomach turned to water and ice sloshed through his veins with each word that came out of L's mouth. He was torn between being incensed that L hadn't told him this before and wanting nothing more than to be Kira again and write that bastard's name down in his Death Note. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Light asked through his tears when L fell silent. They clung to each other, giving and receiving comfort the best they could. 

L simply shook his head, unable to answer him. Light wrapped his arms around his husband and pressed a kiss to the top of their head. 

They would get through this together, just as they had weathered all storms before them. 

Light rested his chin on his husband's head and breathed in the sweet scent of cherry shampoo. 

"Now there is no more secrets between us, Light" L whispered after a lengthy silence. "Do you still love me?"

Light, who had once desired to be a God, burst into tears and crushed L tightly against him. "Nothing in this world could make me stop loving you, L. I swear to you the person who hurt you is going to pay"

L pulled away at the ice in Light's tone and looked into his eyes. A shiver ran through him as he realised he was no longer looking into soft pools of amber. 

Perhaps it was the lighting or Light's anger but his eyes had a red tint to them. 

L's breath caught in his throat as he realised whose eyes he was looking into. 

They were _Kira's_ eyes... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeelllllp the Angst at the end had me like 😱 but it is necessary for the next chapter 'Catharsis' 
> 
> I won't give too much away but L has a difficult decision to make concerning his past and has to weigh up his desire for revenge and what is the right thing to do for both himself AND Light. 
> 
> Worry not, though, there will still be plenty of fluff and (hopefully) humor to offset the angst! 
> 
> Feeeeedback, my lovelies! ❤


	3. Catharsis (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case brings about a long due conversation, a meeting with a new ally and some healing for L and Light. Part 1 of 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is actually something I wrote so it's mine. 
> 
> Hope it's not too bad 🤔

The death toll had risen to 24 overnight. Still reeling from the bombshell L had dropped, Light sat in grim faced silence as he listened to what the officials in Egypt were saying. 

' _ Unfortunate incident' _

_ 'Misleading press reports' _

_ 'Of course the government is eager to help L in any way possible…' _

Light grit his teeth and terminated the phone call. Just as with the Argentine murder case his gut was telling him there was government involvement here as well. 

It was at times like this he could understand just what he had been trying to achieve with his crusade as Kira. Although he no longer believed the world was  _ rotten _ (mainly thanks to L and his love for him) he nonetheless maintained the belief that the world was fundamentally  _ broken.  _

"Hey man, you okay?" Matt sat down next to him and placed a coffee on his desk, "If looks could kill that phone would be  _ dead _ "

Light closed his eyes and attempted a smile but his thoughts were dark. Looks  _ could _ kill… 

"I'm fine" Light nodded his head in thanks and took a small sip of his coffee. Thinking of the past was doing nothing to lift his bad mood and he needed to concentrate. He knew L better than L knew himself sometimes. L had not told his heirs. Perhaps he hadn't even told Watari. 

_ 'But he told my mother. I remember when we went to the hot springs and I walked in on them talking about something important. L was crying and mum was hugging him… did he choose not to tell me because he was worried I'd be tempted to act out of vengeance?' _

Light thought about the rage consuming him and had to concede that there was merit to L's decision to stay silent. He was not Kira and he never  _ wanted _ to be Kira again but… 

The temptation never fully went away. L had a Death Note  _ and _ the Shinigami eyes… 

_ 'I suppose I am his cautionary tale and point of reference. Perhaps he has had similar thoughts to me, but has a stronger will than I had. All I know is that I have to make sure he's okay' _

Light swiveled his chair and glanced at his husband from the corner of his eye. L had taken Pocky with him today and no one dared comment on what could be seen as infantile behavior. The stuffed panda brought him comfort and was perched atop L's desk almost like a good luck charm. Everyone on the team had noted Pocky appeared on L's desk during times of great stress or during particularly frustrating cases. Light thought it was utterly adorable but knew if he mentioned it L would probably get embarrassed. 

It was therefore an unspoken rule not to mention the stuffed panda's presence. 

Hope was snoring loudly in her bed in the corner, and even Ryuk had decided to show his face in HQ today. The Shinigami was petting the dog and cooing over her and his antics brought a small smile to L's face as he watched them. 

"L, any new leads?"

The smile vanished at his question and L shook his head. He turned his monitor so Light could see it. 

"Oh  _ hell _ " Light swallowed thickly, eyes widening at the gruesome sight of a young girl lying on an autopsy table. The bruises and damage inflicted on her young body were  _ horrific.  _

"I'm waiting for the last of the reports to be conducted before I start working on a profile" L's voice was monotone, a clear indication he was trying to distance himself as best as he could from the disturbing images he was pouring over, "Any thoughts?" L nodded to the monitor and then turned back to Light. 

"Sex trafficing targeting and specalising in Caucasian females. Potentially government backed. The fact that the girls are being killed so brutally also hints at cult activity" Light recited at once. He and L nearly  _ always _ came up with similar deductions. This time was no different. 

"Mmhmm, Quite so, K. Just as I was thinking." L steepled his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. Light itched to run his fingers through his hair and ease the tension so evident in his husband's hunched shoulders "These poor girls. The eldest so far was just shy of turning fifteen"

"And the youngest?" Mello, who was still reading over the case file after sleeping in late, asked quietly. 

"... Five" L's voice was so quiet Mello nearly missed it, but it was almost a shout to Light. Five years old. The same age as L had been… 

"We will stop this, L" Light leaned over and curled his fingers round L's shoulder. "We will close this case"

"Perhaps. But it will be of no use to  _ her"  _

Silence descended and Ryuk scratched his head, puzzled at the strange atmosphere circulating around his humans. Even Watari seemed a bit perturbed and he was usually unflappable. 

"I don't mind flying to Egypt to help out" Ryuk finally suggested. L often dispatched him on missions when he needed eyes on the ground in countries he either could not or would not travel to/dispatch agents. 

"Thanks, Ryuk. I may take you up on that" L plucked poky up by an arm and excused himself. Watari gave him a poignant look that spoke of understanding and closed the door behind him. 

"Okay. Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Mello asked, brow creased in annoyance. "This case has  _ got _ to him in a way I haven't seen before"

Light and Watari shared a glance.  _ 'I need to speak to him, find out if he knows'  _ Light thought. 

"L has been unwell lately" Light excused. He loved the trio dearly (they were his family too) but this was L's business and if he didn't want them to know then he would respect it. "Let's just concentrate on finding out all we can about these girls and establish a correlation chart"

"Right" Near's gray eyes bored into Light's and Light had to turn away from that probing gaze (so much like L's) Near was the most intuitive out of the heirs. Light knew the boy was aware something was skewering L's objectivity in this case. 

Thankfully, Mello provided the distraction Light needed by letting out a series of expletives when he knocked his coffee all over his desk. 

"Babe, you're such a clutz" Matt sniggered as Mello and Watari scrambled to find some paper towels. 

Light slipped out of the office and went to find L. He knew exactly where he would be… 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L was, as predicted, wandering through the green houses. Light closed the door gently behind him and admired his husband as he pruned one of his prized roses. When they had first started dating Light had teased L for his 'old man's' hobby of gardening, but he knew better now. Like Pocky, it provided L with some form of comfort and familiarity. 

"Hey, Love" Light approached and smiled down at him, "Can we talk?"

L didn't answer straight away. He carefully clipped a stunning peach rose in full bloom and passed it to Light. 

"Aw, Baby" Light smiled down at the flower and brought it to his nose. It smelt faintly sweet and fresh. 

"We do need to talk" L finally agreed and placed his pruning shears on the worktable. Light followed him over to the small bench and sat down next to him, hand reaching for L's and enclasping it in his own. 

"Light, I suspect you know the reason why I haven't told you about my past" 

"Yeah…" Light cringed, wishing he could deny the soft-accusation in L's eyes. 

"I am terrified of you becoming  _ him _ again, Light, and I suppose I just wanted to protect you from the temptation of vengeance. I've actually been doing some research of my own and I believe I've located my parents friend who abused me"

_ 'You could write his name down, L!'  _

Light's eyes widened at the thought. It seemed there was still a little of darkness inside him that all the therapy in the world would not cure. He had been Kira but he was not him now. Now he was Light Yagami-Lawliet, husband to the World's Greatest Detective and Detective K in his own right. He was L's  _ Knight _ . 

"And?" Light squeezed L's hand tighter, keeping that dark thought to himself. 

"His current location is  _ Egypt _ Light" L said with deliberate slowness, "That cannot be a coincidence. I know his name and I know his face. I could kill him with the stroke of a pen… " L extracted his hand from Light's and rose, pacing back and forth as he voiced his turbulent thoughts out loud, "It's a heady power to have, isn't it? I could make him pay for the suffering he's put me through, for the suffering I'm convinced he is putting others through… but…"

Light remained silent as he waited for L to continue. He twirled the rose in his hands, aware of his own heart beat pounding in his ears. This conversation was making him feel uncomfortable but he would not shy away from it. 

"But the temptation to erase others would be there. I killed Motomora with the Death Note… I was tempted to use it again so I had Watari lock it away from me. If I used it on him I fear my control would slip away from me. I understand you Light and I understand the allure of the Death Note."

Light swallowed thickly. What L was trying to say, at the very heart of it, was that he did not want to fall victim to the same lust for power that had consumed him. 

L knelt by the bench and lifted one of Light's hands to his lips. Light felt his stomach flutter as L pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. "I made a promise years ago to always protect you, Light. How can I protect you from Kira if I become prey to my own dark desires? The other day I saw something in your eyes I did not like-"

"What did you see?" Light asked softly, really not wanting to know the answer but needing to ask the question regardless. 

"I saw rage. Murderous intent. I saw  _ Kira _ in you again. It terrified me" L bit his lip and stared up at Light with those big gray eyes that seared straight through him, "To protect you I must protect myself as well. We  _ will _ get to the bottom of this case but we will do it as detectives… with maybe a  _ smidge _ of supernatural assistance from Ryuk"

Light smiled and pulled L to his feet, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.  _ 'My sweet protector, you are more often my Knight than I am yours. You're right. We will solve this case together and we will protect each other' _

"I am so sorry I frightened you, L. I… I don't want to go back to who I was but sometimes…"

"I know" L gently cupped Light's cheek and stroked the smooth skin. It felt like satin beneath his finger tips. "I understand you, Light. We understand each other. Like you, I do not believe I can ever fully heal from what happened to me but as long as you're with me I will  _ survive  _ it"

Light, for the first time since learning of his past as Kira, pulled L into his arms and broke down. L rubbed soothing circles on his back and felt his own eyes mist with tears. 

_ 'We need this. This is catharsis'  _ L thought as they clung to one another and sobbed out years of pent-up emotion. A poem L had read as a boy came to mind and he smiled into Light's shoulder as he repeated the long memorized poem

In the storm-tossed sea of life

I need only you to guide me. 

You are my anchor and my compass

Your light shines through shadows

To guide the way home

My love, cleave to me

And together we will weather the storm. 

L whispered the words to Light as his sobs began to ease into wet hiccups, "Together we will weather the storm" L repeated softly, fingers curling through Light's hair and toying with the auburn strands. 

Light made no verbal response but he did pull L tighter against him. 

His anchor. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon Sayu joined the gang in HQ. Although she didn't actively assist in case work the team found her pleasant enough company and she was always happy to help Watari dish out snacks and make the drinks. 

Being part of L was hard work and L realised the importance of Near and Sayu spending time together, even if it was in the office. 

"Urgh, Misa's emailed me" Light moaned as he scrolled through the 'OMG LIIIGHHTS!' and hearts that made up the vast majority of the email. 

"Yeah, me too. I meant to reply to her the other day" L mumbled as he munched on one of Sayu's home-baked cookies, "What's she say? How is… what's her name?"

Light sniggered. By what's her name he meant Misa's daughter, Kiko, their God daughter. "She's doing really well apparently, started smiling recently" Light skimmed through the email, stopping dead at the final paragraph. "Oh, fuck"

"Language, Light" Watari tutted as he strolled past on the way to the tea trolley. 

"Sorry" Light muttered automatically, even though Watari had hear him say and  _ do _ much worse… 

"'Oh fuck' what?" L asked as soon as he thought the cost was clear. Watari still heard him though and L mumbled out an entirely unrepentant 'sorry' as well. Nothing got passed that old man. 

"She's filming in England next month. Wants to know if she, Ryuuga and Kiko can stay here" it wasn't that Light disliked Misa it was just she brought up unpleasant memories. He had  _ dated _ the girl for one, not to mention he had once been intent on using her to find out L's name… 

Plus, whenever L and Misa got together crazy things happened. Crazy things involving copious amounts of alcohol and karaoke. 

_ 'But then maybe that is what he needs? I can't actually remember the last time we got drunk and had fun. L gets on really well with Misa and even Ryuuga is a friend of ours now. I'm just being ridiculous. It would actually be a good thing for them all to come and visit'  _

"Yes. Tell her she and her family are more than welcome" L said with a little smile on his face. Light brightened at that smile and hurried to reply. 

"Misa-Misa is coming to stay?" Sayu craned her neck to read what Light was typing. "Ooh, how exciting! We should all go out on the town! I'll be eighteen next month"

"Absolutely" L grinned at her, a sly glint in his eyes, "I would have hooked you up with a fake I.D anyway though, Sayu"

"L!" Near and Light cried in exasperation. 

Sayu pressed a kiss to L's cheek. "I know you would, Rue. Thank you"

Near and Light exchanged a pensive look. Somehow both of them had the feeling chaos would descend when Misa Amane came to stay. 

L's phone rang and he snatched it up, flicking on his voice filter. Light watched his eyes darken as he listened to what was being reported to him. Once the brief phone call ended L turned to Ryuk. 

"Ryuk, how do you fancy a little excursion?"

The Shinigami puffed up proudly and strutted forward. "Lay it on me. What have I gotta do? Write some bad guys names down?"

Sayu bit back a giggle into Near's shoulder. The Shinigami was such a  _ goofball _ . She was pretty certain humans were supposed to find literal gods of death terrifying but with Ryuk (who lived in a treehouse and had a penchant for petting animals) that was a pretty hard thing to feel. 

"I want you to watch over the agent I have sent to Egypt. Her name is Sara Jenkins and due to her petite size and incredible acting skills she is able to pass as a teenager. She is precisely the target this group are looking for. You must write down the names of any who attempt to harm her. You do not have an attachment to this woman so you will not be at risk of breaking a rule. I want you to record and send video and audio back to us. I have told Sara i'm realitvely confident no harm will come to her in this undercover operation but I cannot  _ guarantee  _ it. She is a strong woman and knows the risks she is about to undertake. Think of a Brunette, Scottish Wedy and you will have some idea of what she's like. I'm sorry, i'm getting off track. You must be on your guard and be ready to kill at a moments notice, do you understand? Payment will be cider, as usual you pisshead"

"Aye-Aye!" Ryuk gave a jaunty salute, excited at the prospect of another daring mission. "Wait, uh… will she know I'm watching over her?"

"She will indeed. Sara is Watari's god-daughter. None of you have met her except Near, but you were a toddler so you wouldn't remember her. She's based overseas. Agent S?"

'Ahh's' of recognition rang out at the mention of her codename. 

"I've explained everything to her and Watari has already posted a clipping of the Death Note to her-"

"Woah. Pretty risky!" Mello butted in, "What makes you think she wouldn't just try and use it? Like I know she has a Wammy's letter and a codename but still…"

L leveled his heir with a flat stare, "She, along with very few other people outside of this room, is someone I  _ trust _ . I am  _ always _ willing to take a risk if the reward is worth it, Mello. I've been planning sending Sara as bait from the moment I read the case file"

Mello sighed. Of course, he had… 

That was just typical L, to have an ace up his sleeve all along. 

"Moving on. Ryuk: Sara will be expecting you. Here are the details of how to contact her. She will be arriving in Egypt tomorrow afternoon. I trust you don't need a reminder on how to operate the camera and mic?"

Ryuk fluffed out a wing to reveal his 'spy gear' already stashed away. "Nah, I'm good. I know what to do! I hope this girl is as interesting as you lot are"

L shrugged coyly, "You'll just have to find that out for yourself. Don't give her any shit. She's from Glasgow and she'd kiss you"

Ryuk tilted his head like a confused puppy. 

"Have you never heard the phrase 'Glasgow Kiss' before?" L asked with an amused smile. Oh boy, to be a fly on the wall. He just hoped the footage captured would be informative  _ and _ entertaining. 

"Nope, can't say I have. Are you telling me she might try and  _ kiss _ me, L?! " Ryuk squawked in panic. 

Watari snickered under his breath and patted the Shinigami's arm. "Let's hope for your sake she doesn't…"

*******************

That night Light found it hard to switch off. L was laying in his arms, head on his chest and snoring softly and Light found himself periodically squeezing his arm around his husband as if to remind himself he was still there. 

The poem L had recited to him kept turning over and over in his head. 

"L… I love you" Light whispered, words dissipating in the darkness of their bedroom. "I think I've only really realised just how much you have done, how much you do for me. And there's me bitching about a bit of laundry. Wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, Baby"

L stirred, feathery hair tickling the nape of Light's neck. 

"Mm.. Light? Whatcha talkin 'bout?"

Light grinned at the sleepy slurring and gently coaxed L back to sleep by running his fingers through his hair. L settled back against him, lost to slumber once again. Light continued to drag his fingers through L's hair until sleep finally dragged him under as well… 

When Light next awoke it was to the sound and feel of soft snuffles on his face. He scrunched his face up, not willing to wake up quite yet, when a long, wet tongue and the most  _ horrendous _ bad breath hit him full force in the face. 

It definitely wasn't  _ L  _ waking him up then. 

"Hope… please" Light grumbled, attempting to squirm under the duvet and escape that rancid dog-breath. 

"Oh, he's awake, Watari, Hope's just woken him up with a kiss" L's amused voice floated to his ears and Light let out a huff. Guess it was time to get up then… 

He sat up and yawned as L ended his conversation with Watari. Light was just bracing himself to get out of bed when L snuggled back against his side. Hope bounced over to join them and they indulged in a few precious moments together. 

"You know Light, when Misa arrives we need to go out and get blind drunk. I mean  _ really  _ drunk. Let our hair down" L giggled at Light's raised eyebrow. "What? Just because I'm L that means I can't make questionable life choices while under the influence?"

Light snorted as an image of L and Misa dancing around a street lamp flashed into his mind. Had that really been two years ago? 

"Baby, if anyone deserves to let their hair down and throw two sheets to the wind it's you. Ryuuga and I will probably be on babysitting duty"

L didn't bother to deny it but he did secretly hope Light would let his hair down a little as well. Light was such a  _ controlled _ person even now when he had nothing to hide. 

"But first, the case" L extracted himself from Light's arms with a sigh, "Watari said there is footage waiting for us at HQ"

"Already?" The news gave Light the motivation to get out of bed. He and L still had a lot they needed to talk about, but for now, the case was of paramount importance. "Baby… you didn't tell me his name. Is it because you don't trust me?" Light asked as L wandered over to the wardrobe to dig out some clothes. 

L turned to him with a soft expression. "I  _ do  _ trust you, Light, it is  _ myself I _ sometimes doubt. His name is Alexander Deners. He is currently using an alias and going as Rupert Mortangue. It is my hope that the footage Ryuk and Sara have acquired will be enough to convict him… and the other monsters he is associating with"

The man's name sickened Light. He set his jaw and climbed out of bed. He walked to L and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He felt the tension seep away from his husband's lithe body and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. 

"I was upset you didn't tell me, but now I realize what a huge thing it was to tell  _ anybody _ about what happened to you. I'm glad you confided in mum" 

L tensed in Light's arms before he elegantly turned and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Let's get this case dealt with and enjoy Misa's visit. Then the next time we go to Japan we can all sit down and talk together. Me, you and your parents"

"Deal" Light kissed L back, neither of them caring they hadn't brushed their teeth yet. "I love you so much, L"

L was about to lean in for one more kiss before Hope interrupted the moment by snatching up the duvet and flinging it about in her jaws. 

"Right. Breakfast time" Light, former (aspiring) god of the new world, meekly trudged downstairs to serve the demanding dog her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I've brainstormed, I wasn't planning on posting these first chapters so quickly but I suppose I'm feeling insecure about this fic and really want feedback on it. The second part of Catharsis will be posted in a week (I am hoping to update weekly in rotation with my other fics)


	4. Catharsis (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is struggling with an important decision, the case comes to a close and L and Light enjoy some healing time at a spa retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not be based on real life events involving a hot tub... 😏😂
> 
> Please leave feedback!

It brought about a sick sense of vertigo, watching the footage from the cameras nestled in Ryuk's wing. L could see nothing much apart from baked yellow sand and the glare of blue from the sky above. 

Ryuk had been in Egypt for two days and the current death toll had not risen. Sara had assimilated herself into the local market place and was sure to make herself as viable as possible. Aiber and Wedy were playing the roles of her parents, something L knew they would probably be relishing. 

"Any news?" Near asked as he glanced over at L's monitor. 

"Not really. Sara has reported interest in her and the possible link to an underground cult. The people she has spoken to have been rather closed about it but it appears to be common knowledge amongst the people of Cairo that such an organization exists. She also reported that the caucasion tourists have refused to leave the resorts they are staying in for fear of their children being abducted. Security is tight but Sara is convinced she is being watched" L leaned back in his chair and idly toyed with Pocky's bow. "As soon as Ryuk meets up her I can start scanning for the names of those displaying an interest in her"

"With the super eyes!" Mello mumbled around a donut. 

L barley hid a wince. He thought they were anything but, although he had to admit they did come in handy more often than not. Light, who picked up on L's unease at his eyes being dubbed 'super' pressed a kiss to his cheek in silent support and comfort. 

On screen, Ryuk performed a showy nose drive (for the benefit of his audience no doubt) before landing in the marketplace L and Light had picked out as the best potential spot for contact to be made. As one of Cairo's larger open aired markets and conveniently located to all of the major tourist attractions it was (usually) frequented and sought out by tourists. 

"Wow, she  _ does _ look young" Light murmured as he had his first ever sighting of the elusive Agent S. At just five feet tall and with long brown hair and innocent features, the young woman easily passed as a teenager. If Light hadn't read and heard about her daring exploits he would be hard pressed to believe this woman was a Wammy's House Agent at all. 

"Indeed, it was something that irritated her until she learnt to use it to her advantage" Watari remarked with a fond chuckle, "As with all things, looks can be deceiving. I've seen her take down men three times her size" 

"So cool!" Mello whispered, eyes wide with hero worship as he followed what was going on with avid interest. Sara acknowledged Ryuk with a slight dip of her head and strolled off around the marketplace, pretending to browse the stalls. Aiber and Wedy were acing their roles as neglectful parents as Aiber sampled some local liqueur and Wedy talked away into her phone. 

"There…" L breathed, leaning forward and focusing his gaze on a group of men who had stopped their conversation to peer at the girl. Light handed him his notepad before he even had to ask for it and L quickly scribbled down their names before passing the slip of paper to Matt. "I want background checks on them, please"

Matt took the paper and rushed off to his laptop. The HQ was a hub of activity as the team worked together to check names and monitor the surveillance. L was just about to swallow a mouthful of pastry when he saw it.  _ His _ name floating above the head of a non-descript figure loitering near a fish stand. 

"It's him!" 

Light hissed at the sight of the man who had hurt his husband, battling down the wave of fierce rage and the instinct to protect L that threatened to consume him. 

L felt a sort of numbness fall over him as he watched the man (his  _ abuser _ ) laugh and chatter away to his companions. His attention was fixed on Sara and L had a feeling he was biding his time and waiting for the opportune moment to strike like the predator he was. 

"L? What's going on?" Ryuk asked through his heart earring come headpiece. 

"Stay put. Do not kill unless Sara is put in immediate danger. Mello, tell Aiber and Wedy it's time for their little argument. I suspect the opportunity of a 'child' left neglected whilst her parents argue will be too tempting to ignore" L pushed the rest of the donut away. It tasted like ash. 

"L… are you okay?" Light wasn't sure why he was asking. He could tell by the tension in his husband's shoulders and the set of his jaw that he was anything but. 

"I'm fine." L replied shortly, "Don't distract me, K, I'm still searching for names"

Light flinched at the rebuke and stepped back. L was in pain but he was still jotting down names. He probably didn't even realize he had snapped at him. Watari placed a gentle hand on Light's shoulder and drew him aside. Light went with a sigh, wishing his sister wasn't stuck in class. 

*******************

By the end of the day tension was obvious in everyone and tempers were beyond frayed. The group of men L had pinpointed  _ had _ made a move on Sara. She didn't resist as they bundled her into the back of a van. She was a brilliant actress. She faked fear and asked all the right questions to assist L and his team in piecing together the truth. 

The killings were cult related. Lead by a crackpot 'mystic' named Oman Ashara, the 'Newdawn' cult believed with the slaying and defilement of enough virgins the Gods Amun and Anubis would be reborn. There would then be a golden age in which all the people of the world (but obviously mainly Egyptians) would live in peace and harmony and all that jazz. 

L, sadly not a stranger to cult killings and organizations, rolled his eyes at the bullshit spewing forth and leaned towards his microphone. 

"Ryuk, write all three names down. I want you to be specific: all three must not touch or harm their captive in anyway but they must invite all of the 'Newdawn' cult for an emergency meeting. That is where I will acquire the footage I need. Near's speaking with the local police and will be arranging the raid and arrests."

Ryuk grinned and whipped out his Death Note, cackling as he began to write. One of the men were pawing at Sara's clothes and she shot a nervous look at Ryuk. 

_ 'You're safe, Sara, I won't let you down'  _ L thought before relaying the message to her through Ryuk. Her panic immediately stilled and she went limp in the man's arms. He managed to rip of her top before the blank stare of one controlled by the Death Note fell over him. 

L sighed as the man pitched forward and convulsed on the floor. It was going to be a long day and he had yet to decide what he wanted to do with  _ him.  _ He could kill him. He had the means and the motive but part of him knew if he took that step he would be crossing into territory he couldn't go back from. He would have killed out of spite and the desire for vengeance. L wasn't deluded enough to view himself as innocent. He had killed before and he would kill again in his role as L, but he had  _ never _ killed someone unless their death had a purpose. 

"Watari" L looked to the one person he knew he could confide his dilemma in. "I need to talk to you. Can you take over here a moment please, Light?" L wished he could confide in Light but he knew he would be touching on something too new and  _ raw _ between them. 

Light watched his husband leave the room with a heavy feeling in his heart. He knew exactly what was troubling L and  _ why _ L was not confiding in him. 

' _ Once this case is cleared up I'm going to take him away for a few days. Maybe somewhere quiet and peaceful like a retreat or spa… it might be the perfect setting for us to clear the air between us and move on' _

"Okay, guys, so the crazy-kid staff meeting is set for tonight. No one else is going to lay a hand on her" 'Agent' Ryuk reported produly. Sure enough, Sara was left alone in her make-shift cell as the remaining men bustled about making calls and organizing the meeting. 

"Thanks, Ryuk, I'll get the authorities in position" Near called over, fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed up an official command from L. 

Light soon found himself caught up with the case as the plot to bring 'Newdawn' down unfolded, but even so he found himself hoping his husband was alright. If anyone could bring him comfort and make the right choice it was Quillish Wammy. 

******************

Watari listened with endless patience as L explained the dilemma he was facing. 

Alexander Deners. He could wipe him off the face of the planet with a stroke of a pen. That was a shocking amount of power for one young man to wield. 

"You cannot kill him without hurting yourself, L" Watari advised gently, "It has taken you years to locate the man and… I admit I would love nothing more than to see him strung up for what he did to you, but the damage it would cause  _ you _ is what I am concerned about"

L stopped pacing and slumped down on the sofa facing Watari. "I wish I had never found the bastard sometimes. I know if I kill him I will be taking a step on a path I don't want to walk. But… languishing in a prison cell and using his wealth and connections to buy an easy life does not sit right with me either" L muttered bitterly. He knew how wealthy criminals tried to ease the 'burden' of their jail time and Deners would be no different. The man had clout. He'd managed to elude  _ him _ for years, but then all L really had to go on was hazy memories and fractured fragments of information about his parents. 

"Who said he would have it easy? Need I remind you that you are  _ L.  _ Have him sent to one of the less desirable prisons of the world. I've heard prisons in Thailand are particularly grim…"

L found a smile curling his lip and he grinned at Watari. "Perhaps every member of 'Newdawn' should be sent there?"

"Indeed. It would be good for them to experience their golden new world inside a hut with no basic sanitation" Watari opened his arms and L went to him, content to curl up next to him like he did when he was a child. "You also need to speak to Light. You're a partnership nownow, L, and he is concerned for you"

L nodded his head against Watari's chest. He suddenly felt rather tired. Watari's gentle hand began stroking through his hair and L felt his eyes closing… Within minutes he was asleep. Watari sighed and draped a throw over him before returning to the others. L needed the rest and hopefully by the time he had woken up the case would be dealt with. 

"He's fallen asleep" Watari explained when Mello asked where L was, "He hasn't been well lately. Any updates here?" He added to make it clear the conversation was not up for discussion. The trio knew better than to try. 

"Yes, the raid is happening at nine local time" Near swiveled in his sear to look at Watari, "Any indication as to what L wants done with them?"

"Life imprisonment in the worst prisons on the planet" Watari smiled at Mello's 'Hell yes!' "I believe Thailand has several appauling facilities ruled by the most brutal of guards. Matt, please offer them a bribe courtesy of L to house a few hundred esteemed guests"

Light, who was well used to how L and his heirs operated by now, snuck into Watari's office to check on L. He was curled up on the sofa, mouth open and a small puddle of drool forming. Light thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. 

"Babe?" Light knelt next to him and gently rocked his shoulder. The only answer he received was a snore. "We are definitely having some time off" Light decided. Despite L's insomnia improving since… well, ever since they had started dating, his husband looked  _ exhausted _ . With the bright glow of the computer monitors reflecting off his sleeping face Light was struck by how drained L appeared. 

"K! We need you!"

Light pressed a kiss to L's forehead and wished him sweet dreams. As an after thought he grabbed Pocky from L's desk and tucked the stuffed panda in L's arms. 

"Cute, Fagami, but can it wait!" Matt yelled, "Sara's under fire and the 'Newdawn' crazies are shooting at the police as well!"

' _ Fuck sake'  _ Light softly closed the door to Watari's office behind him. He hoped L would sleep well but he also knew L would be less than amused when he woke up… 

Two hours later, fueled by coffee and vengeance, Light organized the arrest and incarceration of all 135 members. He made sure Deners was held in the most squalid, rancid cell he could find. Just to add insult to injury, Light ordered Deners to be stripped off his clothing and fed the most basic rations until he stood trial. 

L slouched into the room with a mildly pissed off expression. 

"No one thought to wake me up?" L muttered darkly. 

"No. You were sleeping soundly. Stop glaring and sit down and eat something" Watari ordered whilst passing L a plate of biscuits. L sullenly munched on them as he caught up on the case. It was past midnight when the team finally called it a day. 

Wearily trudging to their home, Light broached the subject of a weekend off and was pleasantly surprised when L said he'd love it. Light fed Hope and apologised for being gone all day while L fed the fish and prepared for bed.

With barely a kiss goodnight they curled up together and were asleep in moments. It wasn't an easy life being part of L, but both went to sleep with satisfied smiles on their faces. Light, because he felt accomplished in being part of convicting such a group of monsters, and L because he hadn't given into temptation and become a monster himself… 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three days later Deners was vomiting and shivering in his damp underground cell whilst L and Light were sipping champagne cuddled up together in a hot tub. 

Light had booked them into a mountain side spa and retreat and although L had been a little skeptical at first he had soon changed his mind. Light had been right in his claims the mountain air and serenity of the retreat would be good for them. 

"This is  _ heaven _ " Light sighed as he tipped his head back and rested it against the warm stone of the natural thermal heated hot tub. "Don't you think, Babe?"

L smiled and rested his head against Light's shoulder. He could smell the scented rose water and feel the warmth radiating off Light's skin. "It's close to heaven" L agreed, "If the water was replaced with chocolate then it  _ would _ be"

Light scoffed and placed his flute of champagne on the ledge. He lifted L's glass to his mouth and gave him a naughty smile. 

"Drink up, I have plans for you"

L swallowed the last of the champagne and stared into Light's eyes. He was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and he didn't know if it was the champagne or the heat in those molten eyes. He let Light pluck his now empty class from nerveless fingers and place it next to his glass. 

"Ever had sex in a hot tub?" Light purred, hands drifting down to stroke along L's flanks. L shuddered at the sensation of slick water and warm skin and shook his head. 

"You- ah! You know I haven't" L gasped when those clever hands dipped inside his swim shorts and cupped his ass teasingly. "Are you planning on changing that?"

Light leaned in and gently nibbled L's earlobe. "Definitely"

L gasped as he was pulled to Light roughly, Light's fingers splaying over the cheeks of his ass. L twined his fingers in Light's hair and melted into the searing kiss, tongues seeking out one another with a lazy passion. 

"N-need lube though" L panted when Light finally broke the kiss. 

"Got it" Light nodded to the small pile of their personal effects. "Waterproof too"

L smirked and leaned in for another kiss. ' _ Why am I not surprised, Light?'  _ He thought as he sucked on Light's tongue. His husband made a husky groan at the action and L felt a hot thrill at the sound. He wanted Light desperately. He wanted to remind himself that everything was alright. He wasn't damaged. Deners was locked away and would suffer for the rest of his miserable existence. He wanted to feel Light inside him and remind himself that they had the whole world at their feet. 

"I love you" L whispered breathlessly, placing urgent kisses against Light's lips. "I need you"

Light reached for the lube and answered L by pressing his hardness against his. "I  _ always _ need you, L. You're so fucking beautiful"

Uncaring on if their spot was private enough (both assumed it  _ would  _ be since they were in a private cliffside hot tub) L stradled Light and bent his knees, body quivering with eager excitement as Light pulled his shorts of and pressed a lube-slick finger to his hole. 

"Oh god, just do it" L panted, hips bucking as Light traced the ring of muscle teasingly. 

"You really are riled up" Light chuckled in approval, "I'll give you my cock, Babe, I'm going to make you come so  _ hard _ for me"

L's brain short circuited at the dirty talk and he could only cry out raggedly as that slim slick finger pushed inside him. One finger quickly became two and L squirmed in equal parts pleasure and impatience. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a sharp, sweet pang of pleasure race up his spine. 

"Feel good?" Light whispered in his ear as he continued to manipulate L's sweet spot, "I can feel you opening up for me, L, it's so fucking hot and tight inside you"

L whimpered and rubbed his hardness against Light's chest. He bore down on those clever fingers and cried out with each thrust inside him. When Light deemed him ready he guided L to lean against the edge of the tub, ass out and arms folded on the ledge. 

Light didn't draw it out as he usually would. He could sense how much L needed him and he was impatient as well. Maybe it was the case or its aftermath but both young men felt the overwhelming need to connect, and not just physically, with each other. Light guided the tip of his cock to the entrance of L's body and slowly pushed inside, a low moan spilling from his lips as he felt that tight heat clench around him. Fucking L  _ never _ got old. Every single time was amazing and Light gripped onto L's hips with urgency. 

"Fuck me" L gasped, tightening around Light's cock to spur him on. "Oh god, Light, I need you!"

Light drew in a shaky breath before he began to thrust, his torso plastered to L's back as he moved deeply and slowly inside him. L rocked back against him as they established a steady rhythm that made their bodies sing. The water sloshed gently around them as Light moved faster, his hips snapping as he fucked into L and aimed for his prostate with each inward thrust. Judging by the appreciative moans and whimpers his actions were causing he was very successful. 

"L! You feel so damn good" Light cried out and tightened his grip on L's hips. Dimly he was aware it would probably bruise his delicate lover but he couldn't bring himself to care in the heat of the moment. His cock was throbbing and his balls were aching with the need to come. With the way L was moaning and clamping down around him Light knew his release was imminent. 

"Uwah! L-Light! I'm gonna come! Oh fuck,  _ there! _ " L's voice was hoarse with urgency, and one of his hands had vanished under the water to stroke his neglected length. Light wished he could see because the sight of L touching himself got him off like nothing else. 

"Do it, Babe, come for me!" Light panted harshly as he buried himself as far as he could. He reached around to stroke his husband's cock and gave it all he had. L spasmed in his grasp and came with a startled shriek, French spilling from his lips as he shot out his come into the water. It was the French that tipped Light over the edge. He growled and pressed inside one more before he tipped his head back and filled his husband with his come, a primal feeling of calming and  _ rightness _ coursing through him with each wave of pleasure. 

For several long minutes after they lay slumped over the side of the tub and just breathed together. 

"That was intense" Light nuzzled the nape of his neck. "You okay, Baby?"

"Mmmm" feeling as if all of his bones had dissolved to mush, L sighed contendley and concentrated on the gentle lapping of the water and the heat seeping into his back from Light's body. "Just what I needed" L slurred softly. 

"Me too" Light eased out and turned L so he could look into those beautiful gray eyes, "You're so precious to me, L" he whispered tenderly, "I'm proud of you, you know. It would have been so easy for you to write Deners name down but you didn't"

L smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around Light's neck. "Promise me no matter what happens we will protect one another from the Death Note"

"Promise" Light said without hesitation and slipped his arms around L's waist. "Being God of an entire world wouldn't make me feel the way you do"

L closed his eyes at the words and smiled softly. He'd lock those words away forever in his heart. 

"Shall we head back to our room and dry off?" Light nuzzled L's neck, "I think I saw a Belgian chocolate hamper on the dressing table…"

L's eyes lit up. "I wonder who left that there for me?"

"Someone who loves you with all his soul"

If Ryuk had been there he would be crowing about what a sap Light was but he couldn't bring himself to care one bit. He'd do anything to see that sweet smile on his husband's face… 

Even tolerate his drunk shenanigans with Misa (something Light knew would be happening in the very near future) but for now he planned on simply enjoying the time he had with his husband in such a beautiful, peaceful place. 

And maybe trying sex in the steam room before they left… 


	5. Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa arrives at Wammy's House. L and Light realise there is an important conversation that they need to have, but decide it can wait until after their night out. L embraces his inner deviant and Light and L get thrown out of a bar for innapropriate behaviour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback! It inspires me to keep going :)

"L! It's me! Where are you?"

L met Light's amused gaze as he dangled his phone to his ear. "I am in the great hall, Misa-"

"Ooooh! It's like a period drama! I feel like I've stepped onto the set of Downtown Abbey. Your home is so  _ pretty  _ L!" 

Light inwardly cringed at the loud squeals sounding from the phone. The next six months were going to be an exceptionally trying time, he just  _ knew _ it. 

"Thank you, Misa. Just follow the gravel path to the main reception. It has rose bushes next to it… it's rather difficult to miss. Yes, I'll meet you there" L disconnected the call with a little eye roll and explained to Light "She's worried about getting lost"

Light raised an eyebrow. Back when he had first arrived at Wammy's he'd had similar concerns but he wasn't about to admit that. 

"Be back soon" L pressed a kiss to his cheek and Light watched as Hope bounded off after her Dad. He took a small sip of tea and braced himself for the moment his peaceful existence with L would shatter into a thousand pieces. 

"Eeeee! L! I've missed you  _ so  _ much! And this place is amazing-It's so  _ fancy!" _

' _ Oh fucking hell'  _ Light buried his face in his hands as the loud shriek carried down the hallway. Watari gave him a small smile of sympathy. 

"Oh wow, she is as loud as L said" Near muttered. He only hoped Misa's bawdiness wouldn't rub off on Sayu… 

"She is" Mello smirked, "I wonder how long she will last here before someone duct tapes her mouth closed?" 

Light smirked at Mello. By someone he obviously meant himself and Light was all for it. 

The sounds of high heels clattering on hardwood flooring alerted Light to her imminent arrival. 

' _ I have to play nice. She doesn't know who she was or who I was either. She's just… an irritating presence I have to put up with because for some reason L quite likes her. Urgh, I hope she doesn't still squeal 'Liiiiight' -' _

"Liiiiiight!"

Light barely had time to brace himself before he felt the full force of a five foot two ball of energy collide into him. "Misa!" Light hissed in annoyance as he extracted himself from her clinging embrace. 

"I've missed you! How's married life treating you?" Misa flashed her own engagement ring with a giggle, "me next!"

Light glanced around for Ryuuga and spotted him catching up with L and Watari. 'Save me!' He pleaded with his eyes. L, the absolute bastard, smirked at him then looked away. 

"Married life is brilliant" Light growled as he narrowed his eyes at L, "L is a real  _ sweetheart _ "

Misa cooed and nodded her head. Sarcasm was never her strong suit. "I'm so happy for you! Isn't it crazy? I was saying to Ryuu on the way over how nuts it is the way we all met! L was Investigating us for being Kira! As  _ if!" _

Light forced himself to smile but his face felt like it was made of stone. L drifted over to his side as if summoned by his husband's distress. Light relaxed visably when L wrapped an arm around his waist and curled his fingers around his hip, softly stroking to calm him. 

"Perhaps now isn't the time to be talking about such things, Misa, you and Ryuuga should settle in and unpack, right?" L sounded so charming that Misa immediately agreed and rushed off to grab Ryuuga. 

"Once were unpacked we can all hang out, yeah? Kiko is with her nanny right now but I can't wait for you to meet her. She's grown so much!" 

And with that, Misa and Ryuuga vanished from the hall with Roger as their unfortunate tour guide. 

L turned to Light with a sympathetic gleam in his eyes. "It's alright, Light. I know speaking to her reminds you of things you'd rather not think about but that is the  _ past.  _ You are not Kira and neither is she"

_ 'Not anymore. We used to be L… we both wanted you dead once…'  _ Light felt tears prick his eyes at the thought and suddenly he found it hard to breath. A flash of alarm crossed L's face before he pulled his husband outside into the fresh spring sunshine. 

"Breath, Light, you're having a panic attack. It's okay. I'm with you" L whispered soothingly as he sat Light down on a bench and rubbed circles into his back. Light's erratic breathing gentled under his touch until he was sniveling and wiping at his eyes, an embarrassed grimace on his face as he came out of his panic. 

"I'm so sorry, L, I don't know what came over me" Light whispered through a tear filled voice. 

"Don't apologize. It's alright, Babe" L pulled him close and ran his fingers through Light's hair. "I had no idea seeing her again would affect you this badly or I would never have said it was okay for her-"

"No. It's my problem and it isn't your fault, L. And for what it's worth I  _ am  _ sorry. I'm sorry for all of it… " Light leaned on his husband and breathed in that well loved scent of vanilla and cherry. "Sometimes I wonder how you can love me" he admitted quietly. L felt his heart break at the words and he cupped Light's face in his hands. 

"It is heartbreakingly easy to love you, Light. Loving you and breathing air are the most natural things in the world to me" L tightened his grip when Light tried to look away from him. "Don't you  _ ever _ doubt my love for you, Light" he crushed his mouth to Light's and kissed him with every ounce of emotion and passion he possessed. Tears slipped down Light's face but L didn't let up. He kissed Light through the tears until they parted, flushed and breathless. "You will always have moments like this where you feel shaken but i'll hold you up"

Light noticed the glint of L's wedding band in the sunlight and felt a wave of strength sweep through him. He suddenly felt so foolish yet so  _ happy _ . "I love you so much, L" Light finally smiled, "Thank you"

L pressed his forehead against Light's. Gray and Amber gazed at one another in a silent expression of monumental emotion. 

"Ahem…"

L turned to find Watari hovering near the door, "Yes, Watari?"

"Ah, it's.. Never mind" Watari ducked back inside, not wishing to interrupt the tender moment between them. 

"We should head back in" Light mumbled, his blush darkening when he realized Watari had witnessed his moment of weakness. Of course he knew the old man would say nothing of it, but it was the first time someone other than L had seen him cry in a long time. 

"Nah. Let's go for a walk and see what Ryuk is up to" L slipped his hand in Light's and smiled up at him, "Rem is coming soon and I'm certain he said something about 'brightening up the place' ready for her visit"

"Oh god" Light grimaced. He stroked the smooth skin of L's hand and squeezed his hand. "You know, Misa was right, as weird as it is to say that. We  _ do  _ live a pretty crazy life. I mean, we have a Shinigami living in a treehouse and you message another one on WhatsApp"

L sniggered at that fair assessment. "True, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world"

Sorrow crossed Light's face and L bit his lip. What a tactless thing to say. Of course he'd change the fact that over four thousand people had  _ died _ at Kira's hand… 

Thankfully Ryuk (of all  _ beings _ ) saved the day by waving at them and calling them over. They walked to him and shared an astonished glance at the transformation Ryuk had accomplished in his home. Gone was the collection of bones and in their place were various pot plants and  _ flowers _ . 

"Oookay" Light said slowly, "What's with the flowers, Ryuk?"

"Well, it's spring and spring is a time for rebirth and blossoming so I thought I'd mix it up a bit. What do you think? Do you think Rem will like it?"

Speechless, the two young men could only stare at the Shinigami with slack-jawed expressions. 

"What? Just because I'm a god of death I can't appreciate pretty things?" Ryuk sniffed. 

"I'm… I'm actually impressed by the… wait a minute. Where did you  _ get _ those plants, Ryuk?" L narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Light smirked as Ryuk visibly gulped. He always did love how his husband managed to put the god of death in his place. 

"Uh… I gotta go! Bye!" Ryuk darted into the treehouse and slammed the door behind him. 

"That bitch!" L hissed, "He's raided the green houses and he knows there isn't a damn thing I can do about it now Misa and Ryuuga are here" now that he thought about it, he'd have to be much more careful in how he and Light spoke to Ryuk… 

"Come on, we've got the whole weekend off" Light wrapped his arm around L's waist and led him from the greenhouse, "I'm sure we can think of better things to do than have breakdowns and being pissed off at Shinigami" Light smiled and L was struck by the bravery of it. he suspected Light's guilt and his need for therapy to reconcile with what he had done would be lifelong, but he was okay with that. As long as they were together L knew they could overcome anything. 

Even something as monumental and unchangeable like the past. 

"Well… I'm sure we can think of  _ something _ " L replied with a twinkle in his eye, "Want to go back to bed?" Sex was the go to method of distracting Light whenever he had a down moment. True to form, Light brightened considerably at the prospect and waggled his eyebrows at L. 

"To sleep?" Light asked with a knowing smirk. He was already getting hard just by the sultry gleam in those dark eyes. 

"Oh no. Certainly not to sleep…but you are going to have to  _ catch _ me!" L took off in a sprint towards their house and Light gave chase, his heart lighter at the playful happiness on his husbands face. He felt like a carefree 20 year old again and ran after L, already planning on what he would do to the brat when he caught him. 

He was reminded in that moment that everything was going to be okay. So long as L loved him there was hope no matter who or what he had been before. 

******************

Later that evening, Misa proudly showed off little Kiko. L peered at the tiny, wrinkled creature and pondered on how babies were seen as inherently beautiful. He would never  _ say  _ otherwise but he actually thought she looked a bit like a baby monkey. 

"Oh, she is  _ gorgeous _ " Light sighed, his eyes warming as he gently toyed with tufts of black hair that crowned Kiko's head. L popped a thumb in his mouth and glanced at his husband consideringly. Children were a topic of conversation they hadn't really spoken about in depth.They were still young and in L's mind  _ too young _ for such responsibility. Looking after Hope was bad enough at times. 

_ 'Light did hint at wanting a family while we are still young and he seemed a bit disappointed when I said wait until we're at least mid 30's. Perhaps ten years seems too long for him to wait so does that mean he want kids now? God… I honestly don't think I could manage a baby. They scream a lot. They're sick a lot and they shit all the time. I wonder if we could just skip that bit and get a toddler? No diapers to deal with then…'  _ L's eyes widened as he realised he had absolutely no idea if Light wanted to adopt a child(ren) or if he wanted to go down the surrogacy route. It seemed they had another big discussion ahead of them. 

For now, L was content to watch Light coo and fuss over Kiko. It was rather endearing to see, plus it meant he didn't have to hold the baby for too long either so he could resume eating his cake. 

"Isn't she just perfect?" Light asked. L stared at him blankly before nodding his head.

"Yes" L said shortly before returning his attention to more important matters like his extra large red-velvet cupcake. Light sighed at L's obvious disinterest and handed Kiko back to Ryuuga. He felt a sting of jealousy as the handsome actor held his baby and looked every inch the proud father. He wanted that but it appeared L did  _ not.  _

_ 'No, that's not true. He said he wanted kids one day, just not anytime soon. Having children is a joint decision so I guess it is something we need to sit down and really talk about'  _

"So! When are we going out?" Misa bounded over to L and linked her arm through his, "You look like you could do with some downtime!"

L tilted his head. He didn't think he looked that bad? 

"Mmmhmm! Some karaoke with MisaMisa and you will be right as rain again" Misa leaned forward and stage whispered, "Light said you'd had some pretty grueling cases back to back! But they're finished now so we can all look forward to going out and getting absolutely shit faced, right?" Misa's smile and her general energy and innocence and fun forced a smile from L in return. 

"I'm game. We will have to don some disguises and figure out where we want to go first though"

"Right, in case anyone recognises us" Ryuuga, who was just as clueless as Misa, nodded his head seriously. 

L and Light looked at one another as they so often did when they were in the presence of people who did not possess their level of intelligence. 

"Right" L finally replied, "Obviously  _ that _ is the reason"

"So? Tonight? Are we hitting… Landan?"

L cringed at Misa's attempt at what she considered a 'British' accent. Even Ryuuga looked a little embarrassed on his fiance's behalf. 

"Sure. Near and Watari are manning HQ this weekend and the child care assistants are happy to look after Kiko-Chan. That just leaves Hope" L nibbled his finger in thought. He didn't want Light volunteering to stay in to dogsit… it was Light's job to Lsit! 

"We've got ya, man" Matt saved the day by volunteering to crash at L and Light's… With Mello. "You've got lube right?" Matt asked with a wink making it obvious what his plans for the evening was. 

L, somehow, went even paler. "Matt!" He barked. It didn't matter if Matt was 20, he was his  _ little _ brother. He wanted to pretend such things didn't happen, thank you very much. 

"Oh sure, loads in the left side bedroom drawer. Don't go using any of our toys though" Light smirked, loving L's red-faced spluttering. 

"Light!" L snarled. He turned to his husband and glared at him fiercely. "What on  _ earth _ makes you think it's okay to say things like  _ that?!" _

Mello leaned in to whisper in Matt's ear, "Not gonna use their toys because  _ gross _ but we definitely have to check out what they have! Might give us some ideas, eh?"

Misa took pity on L and suggested they go and get ready together. L left with a glare at Light and his brothers. Light did try to look contrite but Mello sniggered and then Matt did and he lost the battle entirely. L left with a huff and declared he and Misa were off to get ready and get very,  _ very _ drunk. 

Ryuuga met Light's eye and both men swallowed thickly  _ 'Uh oh…' _

*******************

Thirty minutes and two glasses of champagne later, L was feeling much more relaxed. He'd even allowed Misa to style his hair. It looked similar to how he'd worn it on his first date with Light. 

"Damn, L" Misa whistled approvingly as she ran her eyes over the  _ tight _ gray skinny jeans, black shirt and leather jacket combo L wore. "You look hot! You really shouldn't be hiding away in baggy jeans all the time" Misa winked as she admired L's ass. Who would have thought that the great detective L was hiding such a cute butt all this time? No wonder Light was so smitten with him! 

"Oh hush" L mumbled, a blush on his face as he poured another glass of champagne. It did feel kind of good to hear Misa's praise, but he wasn't used to such compliments either. As long as Light thought he looked alright he would be content. Not that Light wouldn't look any less than absolutely stunning like he always did. L was convinced his husband could turn up wearing a  _ bin bag _ and still turn heads. 

Misa rummaged through her makeup bag and deliberated over a pair of lipsticks that looked exactly the same to L. When asked for his opinion L pointed to the one on the left, but only because he wanted her to hurry up and make her mind up. Light had text to say the M's were settled in at their house for the night and Hope was happy and that he, Ryuuga and Sayu were waiting downstairs in the foyer for them. 

L sighed as he glanced over at Misa. Now she was deliberating over eyeshadows. 

"Wear the bronze one" L said decosevely, "It brings out your eyes"  _ 'Plus I really don't want to be waiting another ten minutes for you to decide. I'm actually excited to be going out. God knows I need it after the last few weeks!' _

Thankfully Misa followed his 'expert' advice and soon they were headed downstairs to meet the others and begin their night on the town. L smiled when Light's eyes widened at his appearance. 

"Damn" Light whispered, "You look  _ amazing _ " Light could barely keep his eyes from him. It was like he was back in Kira HQ and seeing L for the first time all over again. 

"Thank you, Light" L smiled at his husband. Compliments from Light he could deal with. "You look gorgeous as always" he nodded to the fitted crimson shirt and black slacks Light wore. He looked like a model and L had no doubt he would spend half the night beating off men and women with a stick. 

"Yes, we all look hot!" Misa cut through the compliments, "Let's go already! Ryuuga's on a strict diet for his new film so he's not drinking so he can drive"

Ryuuga shrugged but they all knew he was used to being Misa's babysitter by now and didn't really drink much anyway. Light smiled at Ryuuga and a silent understanding passed between them. At least they would have each other for company while their spouses painted the town red…

And then Light remembered he had  _ another  _ responsibility. Sayu. 

"Aw, you look lovely, Sayu-Chan" L nodded approvingly as Sayu skipped over to the small group. Light thought her dress was at least  _ four _ inches too short and those high heels didn't help either. 

"Thanks, Rue! You are looking pretty gorgeous yourself" Sayu gave her ex-crush a cheeky wink, "My brother is a lucky guy"

"As I tell him daily" L quipped in reply before grabbing Light's arm. "Let's go then" 

' _ I remember when you used to be terrified of going outside, L. You really have come far'  _ Light smiled at L proudly and leaned in for a kiss, "You really do look beautiful, L, I'm going to have to be careful no one tries to steal you away"

L flicked his eyes to Ryuuga, remembering that hot display of dominance and protectiveness Light had shown when he'd insulted him. Light was rather jealous by nature but L doubted anyone to pay much attention to him. Besides, he was wearing a wedding ring! Still… L had to admit to himself he wouldn't mind seeing Light go into full on Alpha male mode again. The thought made him think very dirty things indeed. In fact, L was feeling rather  _ deviant _ . He wanted to see Light riled up and watch those fiery eyes simmer with lust and jealousy. 

They piled into Ryuuga's car where Misa cranked up the music and produced four mini bottles of vodka from her handbag. She passed them out to L, Sayu and Light before knocking hers back in two mighty gulps. 

"Fuck, you mean business" L stared at her with wide eyes. He didn't know if he could down his vodka like that but he would damn well try. He lifted his bottle to his lips and took a gulp before sputtering and wheezing as the neat alcohol burned down his throat and made his eyes water. 

Light thumped L on the back and asked Sayu to pass a bottle of water over but L shook his head. 

"I'm  _ fine _ " L wheezed, eyes still streaming.  _ 'So much for feeling deviant if I can't even handle neat vodka!' _ L thought in annoyance as Misa giggled at him. 

"You look it" Light shook his head at his husband's stubborn behavior. Sayu burst out laughing and knocked her bottle back as if she'd been drinking. Light grimaced in annoyance. He definitely had his work cut out for him tonight… 

3 hours and 2 bars later, Light was starting to wonder if he even knew L or his sister at all. Now that they were  _ extremely  _ drunk they had decided it was fun to sit in a little booth and discuss  _ 'The Lion King' _ in great detail. Still, it was better than them  _ loudly _ speculating on what the other club goers did for a living. L had already pissed off a fat, middle-aged man by branding him a 'Semi-decrepit fossil with a Hardon for teenagers' so he supposed discussing Disney films actually was the safer alternative. 

Misa had dragged Ryuuga off to dance so Light was forced to sit and listen to Sayu's tearful recantation of how upset she had been when Scar had thrown Mufasa off the cliff. Light bit back a sigh when L launched into a long (and slurring) argument about how Mufasa wasn't all he was cracked up to be and maybe it was for the best he'd ended up trampled to death, for without it how would Simba have grown as a person? (Light assumed his adorable idiot actually meant  _ lion _ and an animated lion at that, but who was he to interrupt such a profound statement?) 

"Oh god, it's going to be a loooong night" Light whispered to himself as they moved on to pysco-anylising  _ 'Aladin' _ . He'd drank a few beers earlier on in the evening but after Misa had nearly had them all thrown out for screaming at a security guard for standing too close to her he decided it was probably best to keep his wits about him. L seemed a little… wild tonight and while it was great to see him kick back and unwind, Light couldn't stop himself from being protective of him or his sister. As L, Sayu and Misa had sang their little hearts out and consumed a nausiting amount of cocktails, Light and Ryuuga had sat and watched them. Not that Light didn't have his share of admiring glances and offers to have a drink or dance. Out of the corner of his eye Light spotted another guy head in his direction and internally rolled his eyes. That was the problem of going to a Bisexual bar. He had both sexes to deal with, not that L seemed bothered by the stream of people hitting on his husband. Light knew L was having fun and he was probably that drunk he hadn't even  _ noticed.  _

"Hey…"

Light looked up with another polite rejection already on his lips when his mouth fell open. Tall, dark and gorgeous was staring at L and L was smiling back at him in utter obliviousness. Light knew drunkL was actually rather chatty and would talk to anyone much unlike his sober counterpart. It didn't help matters L had  _ no idea _ the guy was coming onto him! 

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Light's eye twitched. He was itching to barge in and tell the guy that L was married and that he'd had more than enough to drink already, thank you, but he held his tongue. L was 24 years old and the world's greatest detective, surely he could handle this on his own. Right? 

"Thank you, but I've got one" L lifted up his sparkly blue and yellow Pina Colada. "Nice of you to ask, but I've probably drank too much already"

The guy frowned, obvious displeasure on his face. "Uh…Right. Maybe I could buy you one later?"

L shrugged. He didn't really know what to say to that. If the man was so insistant he  _ could  _ buy him a drink, but L wouldn't drink it anyway. 

Light snickered as the man's attempts to pull L were sabotaged by L's own lack-lustre social skills. He lost his smile, however, when Sayu invited the handsome guy to join them. The Creep smoothly slotted in next to L and made himself comfortable. L sooted away from him but Alex pressed his thigh against his. In his drunken mind, L was debating whether the man didn't understand the importance of personal space or was he just that drunk he needed to lean on him? He flicked his eyes to Light for a clue but found only irritation on his face and that led to an entirely new train of thought. 

_ 'He's obviously interested in Sayu but surely Light knows I'd look out for her? Why does he look so annoyed?. He looks so hot when he's angry. I really want him to bend me over and-'  _ L stopped that train of thought before he could  _ react  _ to it. 

Sayu was as bubbly as ever and was bombarding 'Alex' with questions as soon as he sat down. Light knew Sayu was a natural people person and so had no ulterior motive for talking to the guy, but that didn't mean he liked seeing Sayu chatter away to the creep. L popped a thumb in his mouth and nibbled on it as a distraction from his naughty thoughts. Alex, who had been staring at him unabashedly, gave him a lascivious wink and whispered if L wanted something  _ else _ to suck on? 

L's eyes widened as the pieces finally started to slot together. Alex was interested in… _**him**_?

" _ What  _ did you say to him?!" Light exploded, fury sparking through him as he snarled at the rapidly advancing man. L looked uncomfortable and Light was just seconds away from smashing his fist into the man's face. 

Alex shifted closer to L and went in for the kill, totally ignoring Light, "So anyway, I think it's obvious there's an attraction between us. Want to grab that drink and-"

Light let out a soft sigh as the penny  _ finally _ dropped and L scrambled back from the man. He relaxed his posture but continued to glare at the bastard who'd come on to  _ his _ L with absolute hell-fire in his eyes. 

"You're coming onto me?! My  _ husband  _ is right there!" L pointed at Light, his voice shaky with rage, "The fuck, man? I thought you were just being friendly! See this?" L held up his left hand (that had been resting on his lap) to show off his wedding band. Sayu, who was loving the drama, whipped her head between the three men and wished Misa and Ryuuga would hurry up so they wouldn't miss anything. 

Alex turned narrowed eyes at Light and Light smirked at him, "He's not interested. He wasn't interested the second you sat down. He has me and I'm  _ all _ he needs" Light chuckled, "So I think it's best you go try your luck elsewhere"

"You… you cock-tease! Why didn't you tell me you were married?!" Alex fumed at L and staggered off. Light burst into laughter as L gaped at the retreating man in shock. He didn't find the situation funny at all but L's reaction and the utterly shocked expression on his face at being branded a cock-tease  _ were _ pretty hallirious. 

"Did… did you hear what he called me?" L spluttered, "Why the hell are you laughing, Light? It's  _ not _ funny!"

Sayu's lips twitched and her shoulders quivered until she burst into a loud snort of laughter. 

L fumed in silence before he downed the rest of his drink and stood up, swaying unsteadily. "I am going to the bathroom!" L declared loudly. 

Light stood up and rushed to his side. There was no  _ way  _ he was letting L out of his sight now. He was obviously very intoxicated. What if Alex tried to make a move again? "I'll come with you!"

Sayu waved at Misa and Ryuuga to come back and shot Light a coy smile. "Mmm, have a nice bathroom break, Light" she giggled wickedly. Light wondered how the hell poor quiet Near was even still alive. His sister was a menace! 

L shrugged him off haughtily, "Don't bother. I can find the bathroom by myself, thank you!" With as much dignity as he could muster (which wasn't that much since the world was spinning) L turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. A popular track came on and people rushed to the dancefloor. Light sat back down to avoid the traffic until it was clear to move again. 

Misa and Ryuuga were coming over with yet  _ another _ round so Light decided it was okay to leave Sayu and head after L. He happened to spot Alex in the crowd and wryly noted he didn't appear that heartbroken over L. He was already cozying up to another dark haired man. Light scoffed at him as he passed. Clearly the guy had a thing for dark haired men and was an absolute slimeball with only one thing on his mind. That was fine with Light so long as it kept him away from  _ his _ dark haired man. 

Light waited a few minutes before following L into the gents. For some reason or other L was peering closely at his reflection in the mirror. Light saw the red hue flash across L's eyes before he turned to look at him.

"Are you alright, Babe? I'm sorry I should have stepped in sooner" Light admitted softly, "If he had laid a hand on you I would have punched the fucker in the face, you know that"

A little smile crossed L's face at the words. ' _ There's my Knight in shining armor!' _

Light smiled in reply and stepped closer to pull L into his arms. "I love you so much, but that guy was actually correct, Babe. You  _ are  _ cock-tease. Just looking at you makes me hard" Light nipped at L's ear. "Just being close to you make me  _ ache _ , Baby…"

L's eyes darkened with lust and without a word he grabbed Light's arm dragged him into the nearest stall and locked the door behind them. True to form, Light felt his cock immediately begin to harden at his husband's proximity and that naughty look in his eye. 

"If I've teased it I suppose I should take some responsibility" L whispered as he reached for Light's belt and began to undo it. "Ever had sex in a public toilet before?"

Light felt a sizzle of lust at the throaty purr and shook his head. "You know I haven't. Plan on changing that?" Light asked, playing along. 

Amusement danced in L's eyes as he yanked Light's trousers down and leaned forward for an intense open mouthed kiss. Light moaned and tangled his fingers through L's hair as he pulled him closer. The music was loud but far away and distant at the same time. Despite the noise they could only focus on one another. The only thing he could hear were the wet sounds of their lips as they kissed with mounting intensity. L curled his fingers around Light's cock and began to stroke the hardening flesh in time to their kisses. Light responded by reaching for L's belt and returning the favor. Soon enough they were panting into one another's mouths as they shuddered towards release. It might have been the thrill of being caught, but Light could have sworn he'd never been so hard in his life. L knew just how to work him and each twist of his hand had him bucking his hips and groaning for more. 

"This is so dirty. I love it" Light admitted as he nipped at L's jawline, "My little cock-tease"

L whimpered and pressed against him harder, eyes black pools of lust as he gasped for Light to stroke him faster. It wasn't long before they heard the door opening and Light swiftly pushed L against the wall and kissed him hard, his hand continuing to pump his husband's length. L was starting to leak now and Light knew it wouldn't be long before he was coming. He decided since they'd already gone this far they might as well go whole hog. He whispered for L to bite down on the sleeve of his jacket before he sank to his knees and drew L's cock into his mouth. 

"Mmn!" L barely managed to stifle his whimper by bringing his arm up and clamping his teeth around the leather. The pounding music and the sounds of running water filled his ears and L wondered if he could keep quiet. Light chose that moment to hollow his cheeks and start bobbing his head and L knew he couldn't. He would just have to hope whoever was in the bathroom was too drunk to pay much attention to the conspicuous noises coming from the last stall. 

"Light-Ah!" L's hips bucked as Light swiped his tongue across his slit and sucked  _ hard.  _ "Oh fuck, Light, I'm gonna come" L whimpered as he felt the pressure cooker that was his pleasure rapidly ascend to boiling point. Light chuckled and the vibrations made L cry out raggedly, entire body shuddering as he clutched at Light's hair and began to fuck his mouth. 

"Oi oi! Having fun in there, are we?!"

L's eyes snapped open and he slumped against the wall, panic enveloping him as he stared down at Light. Haughty Amber eyes burned up at him before Light pulled off his cock and turned his head to the door. 

"I am actually so if you wouldn't mind fucking off I can get back to sucking my husband's cock" Light drawled, voice husky from his previous activities. 

L's great gray eyes widened to a comical degree and he shoved his fist into his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter at the absurdity and arrogance of his brave husband. 

"I'm telling security!" The man sniped and Light just knew he was probably pissed off because he hadn't been invited to join in. 

From his position on his knees, Light smirked up at L. "Guess we'd best make this quick. Were about to be thrown out for our deviant behavior"

L was about to reply but his words transformed into a strangled cry when Light surged forward and took him into his mouth again. L could only clench his hands in Light's hair and hold on for dear life as Light blew him with a single-minded intensity. Light hummed around his cock and pulled off to lap at the slit and that did it for L. He cried out as the first wave of his release smashed into him. Light sucked him back inside and gulped down each spurt of come until L slumped back against the wall, legs shaking and threatening to give out on him. 

" _ Jesus _ , Light" L gasped through a parched mouth, "Oh god, that was amazing"

Light quickly got to his feet and tidied L up since he appeared too dazed and out of it to tuck himself away. 

' _ Still in outer space, Baby? Heh, I've gotten pretty good at head since I've begun emulating what you do to me. Guess I'll have to wait until later…'  _ Light regretfully straightened his clothes and giggled when he realised L was still slumped against the door. His gray eyes were wide and vacant and the prettiest pale pink flush dusted his cheeks. 

"You look so pretty" Light whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to L's parted lips, "I'm going to bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you senseless, Baby. You are going to feel me inside you for  _ days _ " Light promised as he pressed his throbbing cock against L's hip to show him how hard he was. How much he wanted him. 

"Oh fuck, Light, let's get out of here" L clutched at him and shivered when Light rolled his hips, the slight friction delicious but maddening at the same time. 

Just as Light was about to lean in for another kiss a loud bang against their cubicle door made them jump apart. 

"You two! We've received a complaint! Open the door" 

"Oh fuck" L whispered as Light grinned down at him, "Don't think I've ever been kicked out of a bar before…"

"Worth it though" Light leered as he licked his lips salaciously. The  _ things _ he was going to do to L when they got home… 

"Open the door or it's going to be kicked down!" An angry voice barked. 

L and Light looked at one another. It was nearing two am so it was time to be heading home anyway… 

Light stepped forward and opened the door. L, who was equally mortified and amused, tucked his face into Light's shoulder. 

As the security guard escorted them off the premises, L decided that he really should let his hair down more often… 

Light rang Ryuuga and arranged for him to get Misa and Sayu to meet them in the car park. The actor sounded relieved and promised he'd get them out as soon as they'd finished their rendition of 'Summer Nights'

Since the night had been chock full of deviance and debauchery, L and Light decided they might as well carry on. They sat down on the pavement and made out in the drizzle and the glare of neon lights. Light smiled between kisses as L, completely unbothered about who might be watching, clambered into his lap and squirmed enticingly. Light clutched L's hips and kissed him hard, consoling himself that as soon as he was home he would be able to bend L over the kitchen table and fuck the living daylights out of him. 

Ryuuga had to pull L off Light to get them to stop (despite Sayu and Misa's protests) and bundle them into his car. Misa and Sayu stumbled into the car and barely clipped in their seatbelts before they were out for the count. 

The Actor sighed as L and Light practically mauled each other in the backseat. L had found his way onto Light's lap again and was 'whispering' lewd things into his ear. 

He was utterly exhausted and ready for bed, but judging by the way L and Light couldn't keep their hands off one another, he guessed their night was far from over… 


	6. Everything (Part 1/L's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L finally talk about starting a family. Part 1 will be L's POV, part 2 will be Light's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so needed this fluffy balm of sweetness. I really hope you like it!

Sometimes I wonder if I will wake up and realise my life is a dream. Surely the fact that Light loves me is proof enough that I am experiencing some sort of blissful fantasy. Light is beautiful, kind, brave and ferociously intelligent. 

He makes me feel _alive_. I do not believe before I met him I was ever truly alive as I am now.

I fear if I ever did wake up to a reality where Light didn't love me I would die. I honestly do not think life would have any meaning without him in it. He is my life. 

I smile at myself as I think these thoughts. Light is still fast asleep and I am watching him, one hand tangled in his gorgeous auburn-locks and twirling the ends around my fingers. 

Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary and I've been practicing in secret with Misa and Sayu to learn how to make Sushi. I want to make Light dinner and prove to him I do appreciate him and can do things for myself. Since Watari's lessons on using the washing machine I do most of the laundry (it is actually quite nice to switch off from being L and just do normal, domestic things) and I take Hope for most of her walks now. Light seems much happier and I guess it proves he really was getting frustrated with me not pulling my weight. 

"L" 

My heart skips a beat at the way he sighs out my name and I scoot closer to press a kiss to his cheek. I hope he opens his eyes soon. Seeing them up close it is impossible not to get lost in them. When we first started dating I of course thought they were just a pretty amber brown color but I know differently now. There are flecks of gold in his eyes that make them piercingly beautiful. Light could be a model if he wanted to be, his beauty is utterly captivating. 

It's one of the reasons I sometimes struggle to understand why he is with me. He calls me beautiful all the time and I suppose part of me believes it. I am beautiful to Light but I am not like he is. I don't make people stop and stare. I don't captive people the same way Light does. When I first realised I was attracted to him I actually felt despair. I believed Light would never return such ill-advised (he was my prime suspect, of course my feelings for him where ill-advised!) feelings and since he was my first ever crush it left me desolate. I lost my motivation for the Kira case and spent most of my time either sulking or cursing my dumb luck for falling for my prime suspect. It isn't really a good idea for any detective, is it?

I knew Light was Kira from the very beginning but oh how I wanted to be wrong. The more time I spent with him (and yes, in hindsight chaining myself to him was a perfect way to torture myself) the more I wanted him-

"L, what are you thinking about? You've been staring at me for the last five minutes" Light was awake and smiling sleepily at me. His eyes were soft and hazy with sleep. He looked angelic. 

My eyes re-gained focus and I offered him a small smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking of when we first got together…" I know Light didn't really like to think of that time and it showed. Light made a disgruntled face and it was adorable; his nose scrunched up and I had to lean forward and kiss it. Light didn't like to think about the time we were just fooling around in HQ. He was still with Misa then.

"Think about something else" Light grumbled and pulled me into his arms. The smell of clean cotton, his body heat and the feeling of his hardness pressing against my stomach had me pressing back at once as desire sparked through me. 

"I'm thinking about something else now-Ahh! Mm, Light!" I gasped out as he tilted my head and nibbled at the base of my neck. He always seems to know exactly where and how to touch me. Light's little nibbles morphed into sucks and I rock my hips against his, pleasure spreading through me as he left another love bite I would barely attempt to conceal. 

"Good, but the objective here is to stop you thinking period" Light breathed the words directly into my ear and I couldn't help but shudder against him. It was impossible to want him any less. All he had to do was smile that little smile (The one where his eyes glow and his lips quirk up into a semi-arrogant smirk) and I'm putty in his hands. 

Light rolls on top of me and drapes his body across mine, our hips automatically rolling and moving together as our tongues duell for dominance. It was a game we both enjoyed playing but one that Light almost always won. I don't mind losing such games, especially when it means Light will pin me down and fuck me senseless. I might pander to his ego a little bit and act the meek submissive in the bedroom (or at least play on it a bit since I actually am submissive) but it gets me exactly what I want and I know Light adores it too. 

"Light, fuck me" I whine into his ear as his cock grinds into mine, "Please!"

"Are you sure you can handle it, L? I fucked you pretty hard last night" Light nipped at my jawbone, hot words gusting over my neck, "Do you need my cock that badly again?"

Oh, so we're playing _this_ game. I let out another soft moan and tip my head back, offering my neck to him. His lips descend immediately and I feel lightheaded at the searing kisses and sucks against my sensitive skin. Light prods me in the hip and smiles at me expectantly. Of course, he wants to hear my answer. 

"Yes! You know I need it. I need you to stretch me and fill me up" I replied. It was stroking his ego, yes, but it was also true. I _do_ ache to feel Light inside me. That feeling of fullness and rightness as he moved inside me was something I craved. 

Light smiled that smile and before I realised what was happening he was everywhere. His hands skimmed across my skin and his lips left searing trails across my neck and chest. I still felt pretty loose from the night before and when he cupped my ass and pressed against me I pushed back. He sank a finger inside and growled at the feeling of me clamping down around it. 

I don't know how he manages it, but every time he presses and twists his fingers he makes stars explode behind my eyes and soon I feel so close to orgasam I can barely keep still. I squirm beneath him as he plays my body like an instrument only he has mastered. 

"So sexy" Light breaths when he pulls his fingers out. I don't need to open my eyes to know he is staring at my stretched hole because I can feel his gaze burning into my skin. 

"Please!" Is the only thing I can gasp out but Light understands. The bed shifts as he reaches for the lube and slicks himself up. It feels like an eternity, waiting for him, but eventually he returns to me. He hooks my legs over his shoulders and stares deep into my eyes as he lines guides himself to my entrance. 

"I love you"

I wanted to reply but words failed me. All I could do was feel as he pushed inside. My toes curled and the dull (addictive) sting of pain made me tremble. Light was big and it always hurt a little when he first entered but it was a pain I actually enjoyed feeling. Light kissed the pain away and within seconds I was filled with cloying pleasure as he began to move. 

I couldn't think of anything but the feel of him and the way he felt as he rocked inside me. His muscles were straining and he was making little grunts as his hips pistoned back and forth. The smell of fresh sweat and the taste of him on my lips dominated my senses as my passion grew. Each time he moved the ache inside me eased a little bit.

It was everything. His smell, his touch and those burning eyes filled up my entire world. 

He hooked my legs around my waist and began to thrust faster, his body frantic for completion. He bent over me and kisses me as our releases smashed into us. The feel of his come spurting out inside was overwhelming and I think I might have blacked out for a moment as pleasure, as hot and sharp as lightning, zapped through me and stopped all thought. The whole world stopped spinning and all I could feel was euphoria. 

I knew I must have passed out when I came around to Light gently stroking my hair and smiling down at me. 

"I guess I succeeded in stopping you thinking, huh?"

I managed a sleepy smile before my eyelids slid closed and sleep beckoned. Light didn't say anything but I could feel him smiling as he continued to stroke my hair. I was on the cusp of sleep when I thought I heard him whisper to me:

"You're my everything, L"

*******************

When I next woke up Light was gone. I nearly had a heart attack (no pun intended) when I realised it was nearly 1 pm. Maybe it's because the anniversary is tomorrow but I feel in a really reflective mood today. I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling and let my mind drift. 

Light often refuses to wake me and leaves me sleep. He's even covered my shifts at HQ to allow me more time to rest. He always defends himself by saying I clearly needed to rest but more often than not I persist in being stubborn and arguing I spent years only sleeping every three or four days, so therefore I am fine. But in all honesty his concern touches me and I know he knows it. Whenever I protest he simply smiles. Light is purely selfless and always puts me first. He knows, and can spot, the symptoms of an impending Hypoglycemic attack before I can half of the time. 

Watari said that Light was good for me when we first started dating and as usual he was right. Having Light in my life has completely changed it. I am doing things I never thought possible and I just feel more fulfilled. It is a wonderful feeling to know I am not alone in the world. Yes, I have Watari and the boys but in Light I sincerely believe I've found my soulmate.

Being L isn't easy. I've saved thousands but I've also destroyed lives. The choices I make on a daily basis are hard and life altering and sometimes I feel tired of it all. Being L is a responsibility that slowly but surely crushes you. When I first met Light I was slowly crumbling under the pressure (partly due to my own arrogance of not delegating cases to the boys) and of course he picked up on it straight away. Now Light is K it feels like a weight is lifted. I always have someone watching my back. 

I am not alone anymore. 

I'm also ravenously hungry really need a shower. I climb out of bed and grimace at the feeling of Light's come trickling down the backs of my legs. Nice. 

It doesn't take me long to shower (because showers alone are all about getting clean) and dress. The house is spotless (the new normal) and I notice Light has left me a note on the kitchen island. It read:

_Hi Baby, _

_The boys are covering us in HQ today so I thought I'd let you sleep (you can bitch at me later) I've been dragged into town with Sayu and Misa (ugh) so when you wake up please ring me so I can make up an excuse to come home. _

_I've made you stir fry for lunch. The vege is chopped up really thin and it's in a honey sauce. Please try and eat some of it. _

_Love you! _

_Light x_

It suddenly dawns on me why I am so hesitant to discuss children with Light. He is so nurturing and kind to me and sometimes he actually cares for me like I am a child. If we had a child of our own I would be concerned Light would feel like it was too much. I know he would make an excellent father. He'd put his heart and soul into raising his child to be decent and good. He'd probably use his own bitter experience as Kira to ensure his child never walked down such a dangerous path, despite who its parents were. 

I'm actually dumbfounded by my realization and feel a little ashamed. I am a spoilt brat. I want children, but at the same time part of me is worried I will no longer have Light all to myself. I know now that is the reason I said I wanted children later in life. We are young, Light's only just turned 23, but we are not that young. I think we could both be good parents… 

I pull out my phone and press 1. Light is obviously on speed-dial. He answered on the second call and he sounded relieved as he greeted me. No doubt Misa and Sayu were dragging him around boutiques and he'd had quite enough of it. I feel a rush of pride in him. He still feels awkward around Misa but he is not one to shy away from things. Since our night out (I don't even want to think about what we got up to) he has been spending time with Misa and hasn't had another panic attack. 

"Baby! Thank god! You okay?"

"I'm fine, Light. You? Having a lovely time with the ladies?" I tease. 

"Wonderful, Darling. So, you need me to head back do you? No problem. I'll see you in twenty! Bye!"

I stare down at my phone as the dial tone sounds. Light really must be desperate to leave if he just hung up on me like that. Hopefully they haven't annoyed him too much because I want to sit down and talk to him about adoption. We've been promising each other we'd discuss it but between cases and Misa's visit neither of us have found the right moment. 

Hope finally wakes up (not that I can talk) so I feed her before reheating the stir fry. It's actually delicious and once again I find myself in awe of Light's ability to make me enjoy healthy food. 

Once I'm finished eating I wash up and let Hope outside. She bounds off and immediately heads towards the orchards, no doubt to go and hang out with Ryuk for a while. Light's car pulls up on the drive and I can't stop myself from darting over to greet him. 

Light looks as gorgeous and elegant as always in a pair of fitted light denim jeans and a preppy green shirt. I immediately spot a pile of bags he has left in the backseat of his car and smirk at him. Obviously they were for me. 

"No peeking until tomorrow" Light tuts as he pressed his keyfob to lock his car. Light's car was a sleek red Jaguar, top of the range (naturally) and a gift from me for his 23rd birthday. It was Light's pride and joy and no one was allowed near it unless he was present. He wouldn't even let me drive it which is fair enough I suppose considering the mess my car usually is… 

Anyway. I don't want to get distracted by anniversary gifts. I take his hand and lead him back into the house. I know better than to wait until he's had his coffee before sitting down with him at the kitchen table. I give him an expectant look and he raises an eyebrow at me. 

"Light, I want to talk"

"Okay…" I notice Light's sharp gaze running across my face as if he was scanning to see if anything is wrong. 

"Um. I'm not really sure how to say this so bare with me" I can't help but pop a thumb in my mouth and nibble on it, despite Light saying how distracting it can be sometimes. "I guess I just wanted to know… to figure out if we can… oh fuck sake, when do you want kids and how are we going to have them?"

Light's eyes widened in surprise before a radiant smile graced his face. Once I saw something that struck me as the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I was staying in Scotland for a case and had wandered off into the wild to clear my head. It had been a cold, gray day but as I stopped to sit down the sun seemed to just burst out from the clouds and illuminate the valley below in a soft blaze of light. 

Light's smile is even more beautiful. 

"You… I thought you said… " Light reached for my hand and I had to smile at how eager he was, "L, do you really want kids?"

I nodded my head. "One to start" I stipulate quickly, just so he dosent get the wrong idea and assume I want twins or (god forbid) triplets. "I'm… look, Light, I'm worried i'm not going to be a very good dad" 

Light frowns at me and strokes the back of my hand with his thumb, "Why?"

I nod with my chin towards the stove. "I can't cook. I've only just figured out how to do laundry for Christs sake. I… I know I'm a bit spoilt, okay? You have this whole being an adult and doing stuff for yourself down but I do not. I'm just worried that I won't be able to care for the child like you could and that it will make you think bad of me" 

It was a relief to get it out in the open. That fear had been bubbling silently beneath the surface for quite a while now, but once spoken off the relief I felt at its absence was tangible. 

"Oh, L, you really are so dumb at times" Light sighed and shook his head. 

I don't know why but the words made tears spring to my eyes and I blinked rapidly trying to dispel them. Light wasn't being mean and I know I am anything but dumb so why am I crying? Maybe it's just because I'm emotional? This is another thing Light can handle better than I can, Emotions. 

"Baby" Light scooped up my hand and brought it to his lips to sooth the sting from his words, "I didn't mean that in… ugh, I meant you worry about the dumbest things. You are brilliant with the orphans and you have such a big heart! Of course you're going to be a fantastic dad, but the point of parenthood is that no one is perfect at it. We will learn as we go along. Together."

I find myself thinking of holding a little hand in mine and of teaching a blurry faced little one how to read and write. A lump forms in my throat as the images shift to singing a lullaby and stroking a scared little face to lull a child back to sleep. I used to do that with Near. He was plagued with nightmares and would (whenever I was home) climb into bed and ask me in the softest, cutest voice, to sing for him. 

It hit me that I can be a good parent. I can be a great parent! Yes, I might not be the tidiest person or the best cook but I know how to tell stories and sing lullabies. What I lack, Light would compensate. Suddenly Watari's words about marriage being a partnership makes perfect sense. 

"Light! I'm such an idiot" I grasp his hand and clutch it tightly, "I can be a good dad, and you're right! We don't have to be perfect, we just have to try our hardest and love the child, right?"

Light smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. "That's right, Baby. So… are we going to have a child soon?"

It felt like one of those monumental moments in the soap operas Sayu watches (and I might watch on occasion) where the character suddenly sees their entire life mapped out in front of them. Their very future is illuminated and they take a deep breath and walk boldly into the sunset. 

"Yes, Light. I'd like to have a family with you" I finally reply. He crushes me against his chest and I am rendered completely stunned by how damn happy I am. 

This feeling of pure happiness and Light's arms around me is absolutely _everything_. 


	7. Everything (Part 2, Light's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh... Light eats L out and stuff... 😂😂😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update! 😅
> 
> My motivation for writing this fic is sporadic at the best of times, hence the slow updating. Know what would help? Feedback, so please leave some and enjoy the fluffy smut 😍

It is April 19th : Our 1st Anniversary. 

L is still sprawled out in bed and fast asleep. I can't help but sit and watch him for a few moments. He's drooling on the pillow and mumbling nonsensical things but to me it is _adorable_. 

L is my husband and he might not be perfect but to me he is perfect. Every one of his flaws and irritating habits endear me to him. When he hogs the blankets at night I use it as an excuse to cuddle closer to him. When he snaps at me sarcastically I admire the steely glint in his eyes. When he overreacts at something I merely fondly roll my eyes and wait for him to come back to me, scuffing his feet and mumbling an apology. 

No, my L is far from perfect. Just like me. 

I used to think I was perfect. I used to think I was a God. This drooling man, who is now mumbling about cupcakes, showed me I was something much more important. He showed me I was a human being deserving of love and forgiveness. 

Without him I wouldn't be here, I know that. His love saved my life and my soul. It is a debt I doubt I can ever repay, but I am determined to spend the rest of my life trying. 

I carefully slide out of bed and leave him to his dreams of cupcakes. I plan on making him his favourite breakfast (sugar, strawberries, maple syrup with a side of pancakes) and bringing it up to him. My Baby really loves to be pampered. 

I find Ryuk in the kitchen and he's rummaging through the fridge for apple juice. L bought him his own fridge for his treehouse but for some reason he prefers to use ours. 

"Hey, Lighto" Ryuk emerges with a carton of apple juice and downs the entire thing in six massive gulps. "Sleeping beauty not up yet?"

"No. I'm making him breakfast in bed" I reply as I brush past him. Mostly I am okay speaking with Ryuk but sometimes, especially when I first wake up, it is disorientating. He was, after all, my Shinigami once. He was privy to my ambitions as Kira yet now he is more than content to spend his countless days lounging around Wammy's House trolling students. 

"Awww. Happy anniversary, Light"

Ryuk actually sounds generous and I pause in my task of putting the coffee machine on. "Thank you. One year today" I add, even though I don't know why since he knows that anyway. 

"You've got another sixty odd years to put up with his bullshit, lucky guy" Ryuk toasts with the empty apple juice carton and I have to smile. 

That sounds simply perfect to me. 

I prepare L's pancakes and find myself lost in a fantasy of us with children running around. Hope playing ball with one of them. Even Misa plays a part, she sits with L on the bistro table and they drink wine together and laugh… 

The fantasy is haunting and poignant. Until yesterday I believed my dreams of being a young parent would probably not come true. And then L sat me down for that conversation. 

I am filled with a wave of love and I decide as soon as he's finished with breakfast i'm going to eat him out. He loves that. He spasms around my tongue and the noises he makes…

I'm getting distracted and nearly burn the pancakes. Can't have that, even though it would make L's cute Caucasian nose wrinkle in distaste. I finish plating up and tell Ryuk to make himself scarce. He pulls a face and walks through the kitchen roll. He's been around L and I long enough to know what we will most likely be doing for the next hour or so. 

I return upstairs. Unsurprisingly, L hasn't moved an inch. Actually, scrap that, he has. He's nabbed my pillow and is drooling all over it.

_Lovely_. 

"Baby" I coo, "Happy Anniversary!"

"Mmm, Morning, Light" L cracks open an eye and gives me a sleepy smile. "I smell sugar"

"You do indeed" I present him with the breakfast tray and his eyes light up at the extra whipped cream and sugar strands I've artfully dolloped on top of the pancakes. 

"Ooooh wow" L was suddenly wide awake as he reached for the tray. "Are you gonna share?"

I shake my head. He knows damn well I couldn't stomach such a sugary breakfast and he digs in with relish. I can imagine us in a few years from now, he'd be telling our kid it's okay to have cake for breakfast and we'd squabble over it… 

"L, do you know what I'm going to have for breakfast?" I say in a mild, conversational tone as he demolishes the pile of pancakes in record-breaking speed. 

"Probably that vile granola crap" L mumbles. I'm sprayed with a mouthful of crumbs (he will always talk with his mouthful!) but I'm used to that by now. When we have our child hopefully his manners will improve to set a good example… hopefully… 

"No…" I take the empty tray away from him and place it on the bedside table. He eyes me warily as I crawl over him and stare into his eyes. "I'm going to eat _you_ for breakfast, L"

I'm treated to a close up view of his eyes widening and an instant blush sweeping across his cheeks and nose. It is so adorable and I can't help but kiss the tip of that lovely nose. 

"All of me?" L smiles as I ease his sleep pants down his slim hips, "Or just some of me?"

I smile at him and nip his lower lip. "You know damn well which parts I'm partial to, Mr Yagami-Lawliet" I reply as he pull off his pants. L helpfully raises his hips and let's out a soft sigh as I curl a hand around his cock. It doesn't take me long to get him hard and aching for me and the small rocks of his hips and whimpers of pleasure make me grin like an idiot. I lean down to kiss him and whisper for him to close his eyes. He does so without question and I reward him by moving my hand a little faster. He knows his submission makes me rock hard and if I don't move on soon I'm going to get too distracted and want to fuck him. This is about his pleasure after all, not my own. 

"Liiiight!" He drawls out my name in that breathy whine and I can feel the pre-come ozzing from him. I'm amazed at how sensitive and responsive he is each and every time we're together like this. L is the only person I've ever slept with in my life and the only person I will ever sleep with. I know his body inside and out, from the dusting of freckles over his belly to the arches of his feet. I love each and every inch of him. 

"Roll over, Baby" I command and he shivers as he obeys. L likes to be commanded and I like to command. We're a perfect fit. I know it must be a little uncomfortable for him to lie on his front with how hard he is, so I push a pillow under his hips. Naturally I choose the satin one and he curses under his breath at how good it feels against his hard cock. 

"Mmm! Light, fuck, I'm gonna come soon!" He whines as he shifts his hips naughtily to rub against the silk.

"Naughty boy" I tsk and administer a light swat on his ass. He bucks up into it with a whine that sends all blood racing to my cock in a heart beat. "Stay still so I can eat my meal"

He lets out a squeak at my comment. I part his ass cheeks and dip my head to lick just the beginning of his crack. It's enough to make him spasm and choke out my name in the most delicious way. He catches on quickly that I do not expect him to move (yet, anyway) and he lies still as I scoot down lower on the bed. 

From this new position I can get exactly where I want to go. I part his cheeks again and trace the quivering hole with my tongue. L sobs out my name and I can feel his thighs trembling beneath me. I know he won't be long before he's screaming my name. 

I push just the tip of my tongue inside and he lets out a raspy, pleasure-filled moan. He remains still as I withdraw my tongue to lap around his entrance again. His whole body seems to melt and he keeps mumbling 'oh god!' under his breath. I alternate between licking outside and pushing in until his voice is hoarse from crying out my name. All he needs is a steady rhythm and he'll come but first he needs to beg for it. As always, L doesn't disappoint. 

"Please! Light! I need to come" L begs and I delve back in, using tongue and lips to push him over the edge. He comes with a shriek and I close my eyes as I feel his body clamp down and pulse around my tongue. 

When he eventually stops shivering I withdraw from him and scoot back up the bed. He's lying in a sated puddle and panting for breath. I can't help but smirk and congratulate myself on a job well done. 

"Guh… " L manages to moan when I prod his backside. I'd asked him if he was okay but clearly he was still somewhere up in the stratosphere. As much as I wanted to take care of my own needs I knew it would have to wait until later. Watari and the others were organizing an anniversary party and I think Sayu let slip L (bless him) planned on cooking for me later. 

"When you're alive again you should go and have a shower. The others will be waiting for us" I drop a kiss to one fair shoulder blade and L turns his head to me. He has a blissful, lazy smile on his face and it makes my heart skip a beat. 

"Mmm… love you, Light"

"I love you too, Baby" I decide to leave him to come around in his own time and hit the shower to take care of my own 'little' problem… 

****************

Later on L slips away and I notice Sayu is also conspicuously absent. I've got to remember to act surprised when I return home and… I guess I've got to eat what's he made, even if it's terrible. 

"My goodness" Watari shakes his head as he sits beside me. The party is a small(ish) affair, made louder by Misa and her offspring. A few of the chrechlings have been brought up for tea and cake and the poor child care assistants have their work cut our for them as they chase sugar-hyped toddlers around. 

It makes me yearn for my own children and I itch to tell Watari. He would make the best Grandfather and L did say he hasn't got that long left… 

"Watari, I've got some good news. The best news, actually"

I notice the knowing smile flicker on his lips and bite back a fond smile. Of course he already knows. 

"L and I are going to start looking into adopting soon" I blurt out excitedly, "Obviously since you run this place I was hoping you'd help us out"

Watari dips his head with a small smile. "Of course. You and L will make fantastic parents. Remember you are a team who must support one another and make joint decisions regarding the child and their upbringing. I know L can be a little… demanding at times, but I believe parenthood would be the making of him"

I smile as I imagine L's lovely voice singing a lullaby for our child. He would be an excellent Dad… or Daddy? Guess were going to have to figure out what title we want but knowing L I think he'd want to be called Daddy. He'd think it was cute and he has a not so secret weakness for cuteness. 

I recieve a text from L asking me to come home because he has a surprise. 

"Brave face, Light" Watari gives me a gentle pat on my shoulder. Of course he knows about L's attempts in the kitchen as well. I swear the man knows everything… 

"Thanks, Watari" I slip away from the party and smile to myself as a fresh gust of breeze blows cherry blossoms in my path. 

I think I can finally reconcile myself with who I was and what I've done. L and I have such a bright future ahead of us and soon we will be a proper family. 

I don't know If L realises it yet, but he's given me an anniversary gift beyond compare. I smile all the way back to our home and bre ath in the surprisingly good smell coming from the kitchen window. 

This, right here, is _everything_. 


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk develops feelings for Rem, and L and Light tell Sachiko and Souichiro about their plans for adoption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Is anyone still with me here? I hope so! Please don't forget to leave some feedback :D

Adoption was, as L and Light soon discovered, something of a minefield. It didn't help that they had no real preference as to whether they wanted a boy or a girl. They had decided they wanted a toddler (even though Light admitted he would like a baby in the future) and that was as far as they'd gotten. 

"It's not like picking a car, Light" L sighed as Light hinted for him to make his mind up about which orphanage they wanted to visit next. "I believe the right child will pick us anyway"

Light had to admit L had a point there. Hadn't Hope picked them as well? 'Whoever they are, they're a brave kid for choosing us!' Light thought with amusement. 

"I'm sorry, Baby, I don't mean to nag, I'm just excited" Light dropped a kiss to the crown of L's head. "I guess I keep forgetting it's going to take a bit of time, even with Watari's help"

Pacified, L twisted in his chair and hooked his fingers around Light's shirt collar to draw him in for a slow, deep kiss. "I know you are, Babe, and I'm excited too, I just don't think this is something we can rush. Okasan is arriving tomorrow, and I think talking things through with her would really help. Perhaps our child is Japanese?"

Light beamed at the idea. A child who shared his culture… he'd automatically assumed L would want to choose a child from England. It seemed Watari's words really hit home with L. They were in a partnership and L was acting like it. 

"Maybe" Light murmured, going in for another kiss. L smiled and parted his lips, a throaty moan spilling from him as Light gently sucked his tongue into his mouth. 

"Mmm, I want you" Light mumbled against L's lips, "Think we have time-"

"No, Mr Yagami-Lawliet, you do not have time"

L and Light sprang apart as if scolded as Watari dropped a pile of case requests on the desk. "If you could look through these and keep such public displays of affection until later I would appreciate it"

L noticed Mello miming being sick in the corner and rolled his eyes at the brat. He was just as bad (if not worse).

"Of course" L replied blandly._ 'Such a killjoy, Watari'_ he mentally added as Watari gave him a knowing look and returned to his own mountain of paperwork. Light sighed and sat down next to L. He reached for the paperwork but took the opportunity to lean in close to L's ear and nibble it provocatively. 

"I can't wait to fuck you later, Baby"

L shivered as Light's breath warmed his ear. He slid his eyes over to Watari and noticed the old man had his face buried in paperwork. 

"How are you going to fuck me?" L whispered back. He barely had to move his lips and he so loved playing this games with Light. 

"I'm going to lick every inch of you then open you up and stretch you out with one of your toys. Then I'm gonna tie you to the headboard and-"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Matt groaned. "Will you two give it a rest? You might think you are being subtle but you're really not!"

Watari glanced up sharply from his paper and Light quickly pulled away from L, faux-innocent smile already in place. 

"Do I need to separate you?" Watari asked in a serious tone. 

"No" L blushed and ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Watari"

"Sorry Watari" Matt mimicked in a high voice. 

"Suck my dick, Matt" L muttered under his breath before glancing to see if Watari had heard him. For once the comment had slipped past him and L grinned in triumph. 

"Nah, we'll leave that to Light" Near chimed in without missing a beat. The timing was so perfect Mello had to cross the room and high five him. L lost his grin and huffed. 

He'd set himself right up for that one. 

"He's right and I'd be more than happy to…" Light gave him a devastating sly-eyed look and L squirmed in his seat as he felt his pants begin to grow increasingly more uncomfortable in the groin area. 

Whoever said working with family was easy was obviously a liar because it was hard. 

Very hard indeed… 

****************

Later that afternoon L and Light were relieved of their duties as the M's took over manning HQ. Since Rem was currently resident at Wammy's they decided to head over to the Treehouse to check in on the Shinigami. L wasn't sure why exactly but something had struck him as off about Ryuk lately, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

Surprisingly, Rem was appreciative of Ryuu's flowery efforts and L and Light shared a knowing glance. Was Ryuk trying to impress Rem that way? Was that why his home was decked in flowers instead of skulls? 

It didn't make any sense. Ryuk had told them about some of the rules of the Shinigami code and L distinctily remembered him saying Shinigami could not have sex with humans or each other. 

But what did sex have to do with love and affection? Whatever was going on between them might simply be platonic friendship or romantic and both Ryuk and Rem were free from the Shinigami King's law as long as they remained on earth. L decided he would talk to Light about it later. 

"Do you like the roses?" Ryuk had a somewhat goofy smile on his face and Light winced on his behalf. 

"... They're lovely" Rem frowned, shooting L a 'What's up with him?' Look. L shrugged, he was putting the pieces together though, and the only logical conclusion didn't really make much sense. But then when did feelings ever have to make sense? He was head over heels with a man who had been plotting his death after all… 

"They should be since they're mine" L snarked grumpily. Light rested a hand on L's knee and squeezed it. 

"Hehe… sorry, Lawli" Ryuk sounded not the least unrepentant and L narrowed his eyes at the new nickname the Shinigami had given him.

"Anyway. Quillish has mentioned you are looking into adoption" Rem smoothly moved the conversation on with a skill Light found himself admiring. 

"Yes, it's still early days but we are hoping to have our child by Christmas" Light cuddled up closer to L and shared a soft look with him. "And we have decided we would like a daughter"

Ryuk, who wasn't the most sentimental of beings, let out a loud belch after chugging a can of sparkling apple soda. 

"Lovely" Rem sniffed. L noted the way Ryuk's shoulders drooped at the comment and knew that yes, Ryuk was definitely feeling something more than platonic for Rem. 

'_Stranger things have happened I suppose… but still… did not see this one coming!'_ L flicked his eyes to Light and noted his husband seemed equally as fascinated by the byplay between the Shinigami. 

"Well, we'd best be off" L stood up and pulled Light to his feet, "See you later"

"Er, Wait! I need to talk to you, L" Ryuk shot up from his seat and scampered after L. Light was forced to sit with Rem (since it would be rude to just up and leave) and wonder what Ryuk wanted to talk to L about. 

As soon as they were clear out of earshot, Ryuk turned to L with pleading eyes. "You've got to help me, Kid, I think I've caught… feelings"

L blinked at the Shinigami in surprise. "You've caught _feelings_?" L repeated incredulously, "For Rem?"

"Yes! I can't stop thinking about her!" Ryuk gibbered and if it wasn't so endearing L would have burst into unrestrained laughter. 

"Okay. Have you discussed these feelings with her?" L called on years of training to maintain a perfect poker face. 

"Are you mad?!" Ryuk's eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets at such a preposterous suggestion. He was pretty certain he'd die if he even hinted to Rem he had… those kind of feelings. They were Shinigami! This wasn't supposed to happen! 

"Well, I mean, if you bottle them up for too long it will only make you feel worse in the long run" L cautioned, "I believe the best person for you to talk to regarding your current predicament would be Watari. Watari knows the answer to everything"

Ryuk nodded excitedly. "Yes. He would know what to do! I will go and find him now! Not a word to Rem about this, got it?"

L mimed zipping up his lips and bit back an amused smile. Oh to be a fly on the wall. He watched Ryuk zoom off towards the mansion in the distance and shook his head fondly. He never dreamed that he would have a Shinigami for a friend, yet that is exactly what Ryuk was to him. He only hoped Watari would help the Shinigami accept his feelings and something positive could come out of it.

Rem emerged with Light and went off to spend some time watching over Misa and her family. L and Light stared after the Shinigami. 

"What the hell did he say to you?" Light asked as he interlaced their fingers and began walking back across the orchards.

"He said he's caught feelings for Rem and he's gone to talk to Watari about it" L replied with a small smile, "Crazy, huh?"

Light simply shook his head in amazement. Wonders would never cease. "... Want to plant a bug in Watari's office?" 

L considered. As much as he'd love to know what was being said he knew he had more chance of enjoying a plate of vegetables than sneak a bug past that old man. 

"Yeah, right" Light admitted with a small smile. "I have counselling soon anyway… come with me?"

"Of course, Baby" L squeezed his hand. "Let's go grab something to eat first. Might even let you talk me into eating some veggies"

Light raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I said 'might'" L teased. They entered the main building and paused as they saw Watari beckon Ryuk into his office. 

"Well, Watari will sort it out" Light nodded at the closed door, "Love to know how he managed to 'catch' feelings though"

L thought about Ryuk's burgeoning understanding of humans. The Shinigami was more empathetic than he used to be, but he still had a long way to go as well. Who knew, maybe there was a human side to Ryuk just waiting to be discovered. 

They made their way to the canteen and L surprised Light by having a small bowl of beef broth with veggies and a huge slice of chocolate cake for after. Light was in such a good mood he found he wasn't even that worried about his upcoming counselling appointment. 

When they arrived Professor Henderson was waiting for them with a frown on his face. 

"You are late!"

L and Light exchanged shocked glances. It was two minutes to bloody two o clock! The appointment was at two! Knowing better than to argue they simply apologized and meekly filed into the room. It wasn't worth their time going up against the grumpy old man. 

"How are you feeling, Light?" Henderson asked as he rubbed smudges from his glasses, "Any nightmares lately?"

"None" Light reported with a bright smile. "I've been hanging out with Misa a little bit and I still feel a bit… strange around her but nothing too bad"

The Professor glanced between L and Light with a small, knowing smile. "And how are things between the pair of you?"

"Fine, thank you" L replied politely. 

"Indeed. I can see that" Henderson made a point of gazing at L's love-bite adorned neck. L flushed and pulled his hoodie up. "I am glad. You are progressing well, Light, and soon I hear you are to be a father?"

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes. While they hadn't exactly kept it a secret they hadn't been shouting it from the rooftops. Keeping a secret in a place like Wammy's House was a very tricky thing to do. The fact that two Shinigami were wandering the grounds unseen by most was a closely guarded secret, and one that had thankfully, been maintained. 

L zoned out a little as Light talked about his aspirations of being a father and gazed out of the window. The Cherry Blossom and Apple Blossom in the orchard were particularly stunning and he found himself imagining sitting under a blossom laden tree with Light and their daughter having a picnic… 

It was such a beautiful image he felt tears prick his eyes. 

"... L?"

L snapped his head back to Light with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Prof Henderson asked if you had anything to add before the session ends" Light repeated. 

"Um…" L scratched the back of his neck. "No"

The session ended and L and Light decided to return home to check on Hope. She was being dogsat by one of the child care assistants for the morning and they fully expected to return home to absolute chaos. 

Sure enough, as soon as Light put his key in the door Hope bounded over to them with a piece of curtain hanging out of her mouth and tail wagging excitedly. 

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop her" Lydia sighed, "She just ran off upstairs and started on the spare room…"

Light sighed and shook his head. 

"It's alright, Lydia"

L sternly ordered Hope to drop the sodden piece of cloth and with a droopy tail and sad eyes she did. L immediately softened and scratched behind her ears. He couldn't stay mad at her for long and Light knew in that moment that L's soft heart would lead to their daughter probably wrapping him around her little finger. 

Light smirked as he imagined himself as the authority figure. Nothing new there! It sparked an idea in his mind as he watched Hope slope off to maul her favourite toy. 

Lydia left, glad to be relieved of dog-sitting duties, and L and Light looked at one another helplessly. Hope was coming in two and she was still as wild and reckless as a puppy. 

"We should enroll her in obedience classes" Light said, already scrolling through his phone to look up classes nearby. "We can't carry on like this, L, especially when we have a little one running around the place"

L sighed but nodded his head. Hope was his baby and he adored her but when they actually had a child to think of it was obvious her wild ways needed to be tamed a little bit.

"You're taking her to them" L said immediately, "You know I'm crap at discipline" L said without thinking. Naturally Light jumped on that. 

Light's smirk turned into a leer. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Baby, you took that spanking last night like a champ"

L flushed but found himself grinning at his husband. "You're so authoritative Light, I love it" 

Hope whined as Light crushed his mouth to L's and hastily stumbled over to the couch. L giggled and wrapped his arms around Light's neck as the kisses became heated and desperate. Hands fumbled to undo buttons and zippers and L had to smile into Light's neck. It seemed all of their afternoons off ended up much the same… 

'_Great_' Hope thought with weary resignation as her masters began shedding their clothes whilst still trying to devour one another, _'Looks like dinner is going to be late. Again_'

*****************

The next day, L and Light were standing outside of their house to welcome Sachiko and Souichiro Yagami. Sayu was with them and she was practically bouncing with excitement. It had been six long months since she had last seen her parents. 

"Mum! Dad!" Sayu rushed towards Watari's car and yanked open the door. 

L and Light shared a smile as a tired but happy Sachiko stepped out of the car and embraced her daughter. Light's parents had last visited the summer previously and they couldn't wait to catch up with them. A lot had changed since then. They'd celebrated their first wedding anniversary and they were looking into adoption. 

They took their turns in embracing Sachiko and invited the elder Yagami's into their home. 

"Oh, brace yourselves, Hope's-"

Light didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Hope bounded across the hallway and launched herself at her guests. She smelt Sachiko's hand and vaguely recognized the scent. She must have met these humans when she was a little pup. 

"Goodness! Look at you!" Sachiko rubbed the excited dog's ears, "She's a big girl now!"

"A big pain in the ass" Light muttered, smiling affectionately as Hope turned her head and gave him a sweet look as if to say, 'Who, me?'

"Light" Sachiko scolded. L smirked as Light apologized. It was just the same with Watari. 

"Anyway, come in! We have so much to catch up on" L dipped his head to show his respect to Souichiro, his father-in-law, and grabbed some of their bags. Light grabbed the rest and the family went into the lounge to sit down together. 

After dinner, L and Light told their guests about their plans to adopt. Sachiko let out a happy squeal that warmed L's heart. If there was anyone who would be a good grandmother it would be Sachiko. 

"Darlings! I'm so happy for you" Sachiko pressed kisses to both of their faces. "Oh, boys. Sometimes when I look at you I can't believe how far you've come. And soon you will be parents!"

Souichiro shook L's hand and then Ligh ts, his pride and joy obvious in his eyes. "Well done, boys. We are both very proud of you and we can't wait to meet our granddaughter" 

L and Light smiled at one another as they both thought '_neither can I'_


	9. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light met a very gifted child whilst in Japan. L knows at once it's destiny that this child is meant to be his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual as I've been so focused on my other works I've got a bit of writers block going on for this fic at the moment. I'm hoping it will pass but for now this fic will remain a W.I.P and slow to update.

Being back in Japan felt both strange and familiar all at once. Light smiled as he drove down his old neighborhood and thought back to when he was a boy. He didn't really mix often with the other kids as he was too preoccupied with studying but he did have fond memories of playing football against the curbs and of running away after ringing people's doorbells. 

"What are you thinking about?" L asked as he admired the slightly whimsical smile on Light's face. 

"Just thinking about when I was a kid growing up here" Light answered, "I never thought I'd leave Japan. I think six year old me would be in for a huge shock if he knew what would become of him"

L remained silent. He detected a hint of sadness behind Light's words. "Do you regret it? Moving to England with me?"

"What? Of course not, Baby" Light was quick to reassure. "It's just… seeing this place again brings back old memories, that's all. I wouldn't change anything" Light reached over and squeezed L's thigh. "You're my world, Babe, and home is where you are"

"Awww…" L cooed, brightening at the sweet words. 

"Oh boy, here we bloody go!" Ryuk, who was lounging in the backseat, moaned and reached for a pair of headphones. "Don't know why is volunteered to come with you guys!"

"We did say you could stay at home you know" Light pointed out with a roll of his eyes. 

"Yeah but if you're gonna pick a kid I want to be here to see it!"

L huffed. "Were not going to 'pick a kid' Ryuk, were just going to visit a few Orphanages and see if there's… I don't know, a bond or connection. I believe our child will be the one to pick us"

"I think so too, Baby" Light couldn't help but grin excitedly, "Which orphanage are we going to first?"

L looked down at his phone. "Oh, Mikarshi Orphanage. It's three miles away" he set up Google maps for Light to follow the directions. 

Soon they found themselves pulling up outside the gloomy building and they shared a look. It wasn't a great first impression. 

"It's no Wammy's House but I suppose it is state funded" L tried to be optimistic. "And I suppose we shouldn't judge it just by its appearance"

"I guess" Light shrugged and climbed out of the car. "We're here now so we might as well look around"

They walked into the grounds and made their way to reception. It wasn't manned so they leaned against it and waited. After ten minutes, their patience was wearing thin. 

Finally a stressed, dumpy looking middle-aged woman hurried towards them. "My apologies! How can I help you?"

"We are interested in becoming adoptive parents to a little girl and was hoping we could have a look around the orphanage and meet some of the children?" Light smiled sweetly, oozing out the charm as L continued stuff his face with oreos. There was a reason Light was the one who did most of the talking. 

"Oooh! How wonderful! Of course you may! Why don't I escort you around the property?" The woman suddenly seemed a lot brighter but her face fell as she admitted. "We don't have many prospective parents come to visit. I suppose it's probably the shabby appearance of the Orphanage that puts them off…"

L smiled at the woman, warming to her. "That is a shame so many judge by appearances. Thank you for offering to show us around… Naomi-San" he read her tag and bowed his head to show respect. 

Light smiled proudly at his husband and placed his hand in his. When L wanted to he could be quite the charmer as well. They were led into the playground and found themselves swamped by curious children. Light knelt down to chat to a few of them while L looked around. His eyes fell on a dark haired little girl and he felt something pull him towards her. She was sitting under a tree reading a book, but she looked up as she saw him approach. Her dark eyes widened for a moment before a shy smile crept across her face. 

"Hi there" L smiled down at her. "What are you reading?"

"Oh. I'm reading The Origin of Species by Charles Darwin"

_'Holy shit. She's like… 6?!_' L couldn't keep the surprise from his face as he knelt down next to her. "Wow, that's some rather heavy reading"

"It's interesting. I really like animals and I like to know how they came about" the little girl smiled as she noticed the man's eyes were a soft silvery gray. It was her favourite color. "I'm Noriko, it's nice to meet you"

_'Noriko… I can feel a bond with you'_ L bowed his head. "I'm L. It's lovely to meet you, Noriko-Chan"

"L? Like the Detective?"

_'Balls. I should have said Ryuzaki. God dammit… she's smart'_ "Uh… yeah" L scratched the back of his neck and was relieved when Light began to walk over to them. "Dumb name, I know"

"I think it suits you and if you are the Detective L I won't say anything" Noriko giggled, "I'm good at keeping secrets"

Light smiled as he saw how well L and the little girl seemed to be getting along. In fact, it was almost like there was a bond growing between them already. 

"Hi, I'm Light" Light joined L by kneeling on the grass. 

"I'm Noriko. Is L-San your husband?"

L and Light exchanged surprised glances. That was not a typically common assumption for a child to make, especially not in Japan. 

"Yes, he is" Light felt a strange feeling wash over him and he shot L another glance. '_Are you feeling it too?'_

L's sparkling eyes told him he was. 

"Noriko-Chan, do you mind if we hang out with you for a while?" L asked softly. He was aware from the receptionists surprise the Orphanage didn't have many prospective parents coming through the door, and he didn't want to make this clever little girl uncomfortable. 

"I'd like that, L-San. Would you like to go on a bug hunt with me?"

Light barely repressed a shudder. Rather L than _him_. 

"Sure, that would be great. Let's go do that and Light can go and talk to that nice lady over there"

Light bit his cheek at his husband's words. He meant '_Go and find out everything you can about this girl because I think she may be our daughter'_ he watched as Noriko climbed to her feet and held out her little hand for L to hold. _'Damn. That's adorable. They look so similar!'_

Light hurried over to Naomi. "Hey, so… uh. My husband seems very taken with little Noriko-Chan. We both are. Can you tell me more about her?"

A flash of surprise crossed the woman's face, something Light picked up on instantly. "What is it?"

"Oh… well… it's just Noriko-Chan has been fostered several times however she has always been brought back. Several of her fosters said she's very gifted but… they feel intimidated by her genius. You must understand girls are not the favored sex to be adopted here in Japan…and she has a few health concerns"

Light scoffed. Intimidated by a child's genius? Noriko needed parents who understood her and nurtured her. The girl was obviously a prodigy and would blossom in Wammy's House. "I would like to read up on her medical files. I can put you into contact with Quillish Wammy, he is the head of an Orphanage for gifted children in England. He is L and I's reference and is helping us in our efforts to adopt"

"C-certainly!" 

Light smiled as the woman ushered him to her office. He couldn't wait to meet back up with L and let him know what he'd found out and to discover how L and their maybe daughter's bug hunt went… 

********************

"And this one here! See! Isn't it pretty?"

L couldn't say he found the Cicada pretty, but he nodded his head anyway. The girl was utterly charming and even though he'd only spent an hour with her he felt like he didn't want to leave. His heart was calling out to him that this girl was theirs. Watari had told him when he had first mentioned adoption that L would know when he found the child destined to be his, and, as usual, he had been correct. 

"Noriko-Chan… are you happy here?" L asked as they sat down on a bench that looked over a worn-down looking playground. 

"No. I don't think I've ever been happy" Noriko's eyes were huge and dark and L swallowed thickly, his eyes filling with tears. This child was too precious to feel such sorrow at such a tender age. He saw himself in her.

"What would make you happy, Noriko-Chan?" L asked gently as he reached for her hand and held it in his own. 

"To leave this place and… have parents who let me read and study. The last lady I stayed with wouldn't let me hunt for bugs. She said it wasn't what little girls did. She said I should stop studying biology and play with dolls" Noriko's nose scrunched up and L chuckled. She was exceptional. 

"Would you… would you like for Light and I to be your parents? We live in England in a very special place called Wammy's House… we have a dog called Hope. I think she'd like you" L hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but his heart was in his mouth and with every second he felt his control slipping and he was just blurting out whatever came into his head. 

Noriko's head whipped towards him and a huge smile blossomed on her little face. "You'd be my Daddy? The Detective L?! We'd live in England?"

L placed a finger on his lip and gave the girl a wink. "Yes, if you remember to keep my secret, Noriko-Chan"

"I will, Daddy!"

L's breath caught in his throat and he held out his arms. Noriko clambered onto his lap and giggled as L wrapped her up in warmth. She was only six but for the first time in her life she thought she knew what happiness felt like. 

*******************

"And then she called me _Daddy_, Light!" L was practically bouncing with excitement. "It's fate, I _know_ it is"

Light smiled as L gestured wildly with his fork. It seemed L was absolutely smitten with the young girl, but he had something he needed to tell him. 

"Baby… the thing is, Noriko-Chan is… well, she's not very well"

L stared at him in surprise. He knew a vast array of illnesses and disorders were not visible but the girl had looked healthy enough to him. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has Sickle Cell Anemia. It's currently being treated but… not successfully. She needs ongoing treatment that is simply unaffordable to the Orphanage" Light explained as he reached for his husbands hand. "You are chronically unwell, Baby. Can you handle having a daughter like that as well?"

L snatched back his hand. "Yes, because I can emphaize with how shit it is. Can _you_, Light?!"

Light flinched. He was thinking of the stress and strain for L and how it might affect his condition. He hadn't meant to sound heartless. Perhaps L sensed it because his eyes softened and he reached for Light's hand again. 

"She's our daughter, Light. I know it"

Light smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Well then, we'd best sort out the arrangements with Watari, hmm?"

L beamed at him and launched himself into his husbands arms. "We're going to be parents Babe! _Us_!"

"Yup. Can you imagine how great Christmas is going to be now?"

L nuzzled Light's neck. "Kissing our sex life goodbye though…"

Light snorted and held L tighter. "Kid or no kid, that is not changing Mr Yagami-Lawliet. I'm going to love you until the day we die" 

L smiled and melted as Light pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his hair. It was funny to think just a few months ago he was frightened of being a pare nt, couldn't use the washing machine and was worried about losing Light. 

Now their whole future was ahead of them and it was looking bright… 


	10. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light have Noriko stay with them for the weekend. Cuteness, fluff and happiness abound as the new family enjoy their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! And NoNo ❤

L waited nervously as he peered out of the window. Light had gone to collect Noriko for a weekend stay. They had been meeting the girl and jumping through the adoption processes hoops for the last several weeks and had extended their stay in Japan indefinitely. L and Light were adamant they would only return home with their daughter with them. 

This weekend stay would be the last time Noriko would visit as a ward of the Orphanage. All going well and appropriate paperwork signed, by the following weekend L and Light would be the proud parents of Noriko Yagami-Lawliet. 

"Oh god" L mumbled, gnawing his nails as his anxiety grew. "They're fifteen minutes late. Light's never late. What if she's decided she doesn't want to be adopted by us?"

Souichiro looked up from his paper and signed at the sight of his son-in-law fretting by the window. "L, please come and sit down, I'm sure they are just caught up in traffic"

"Yeah, L, jeez, chill" Ryuk snickered as L slouched over to the sofa. 

"You chill, Ryuk" L snapped back. Ryuk's feelings for Rem was turning him into a nervous wreck whenever the white Shinigami was around. 

"L?" Souichiro narrowed his eyes at L. It was an unspoken rule he and Light did not talk to the Shinigami in his house. Sachiko didn't know about them and he planned on keeping it that way. 

"Sorry" L mumbled, a flush spreading across his face as he realised his error. "I'm just so nervous" he admitted quietly. 

"It will be fine" Souichiro was relieved when Sachiko emerged with a hot chocolate and a hug for L. His wife was better at this sort of thing than he was. 

"Won't be long now, Dear" Sachiko pinched L's cheek. "I can't get over how much she looks like you. Two peas in a pod. Now, I've sorted out the spare room ready for her. You and Light will have to stay in Sayu's old room as Light's old room has my flower arrangements in it"

"Yes, Okasan" L smiled as Sachiko bustled about the living room straightening cushions and wiping fingerprints of the glass only she could see. 

L's head snapped up as he heard the sound of a car pulling up and he beamed when he saw it was Light's. 'Finally!' L bounded over to the front door and flung it open. 

"Noriko!" 

Noriko giggled and raced over to L, a radiant smile on her chubby little face. "Daddy! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Angel" L sighed as he breathed her in. It had been four days since he'd last seen her and they had felt endless. Light felt tears welling in his eyes at the sight of L and Noriko clinging to one another. No doubt she was a daddy's girl through and through. 

L and Light took one of her little hands in theirs and led her into the house. "This is where Dad grew up" L explained as they walked into the lounge. "And you remember Grandpa Souichiro and Granny Sachiko?"

Clearly she did as the happy little girl dashed over to hug her new grandparents. 

"Oh, Sweetheart" Sachiko sighed, tears in her eyes as she stroked the girl's long, dark hair. "You look so much happier than when I last saw you"

"I am happy, Granny. Soon I will be living with Dad and Daddy!"

Even Souichiro felt himself choke up at that. He cleared his throat gruffily and announced he'd put the kettle on, a smile twitching beneath his moustache as he made his way to the kitchen. He'd always dreamed of being a grandparent but when Light had started dating L he reconciled himself to the possibility of it not happening. Now L and Light were starting a family and his Sayu was steady with Near, he dared to hope that just maybe he'd get his wish granted after all. 

"So, Sweetie, shall I show you to your room?" Light scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "We have such a fun weekend planned for you. We're going to the Natural History museum to see all of the exhibits and were going to the Zoo"

"The zoo?!" Noriko clapped her hands excitedly. "I can't wait! Thank you, Dad! Thank you, Daddy!"

Ryuk sniffled and rubbed his eye. "Damn, that kid's a real sweetheart"

L smiled, his heart warming at the Shinigami's words. His Noriko even charmed Gods of Death! 

Light took Noriko upstairs to settle her in. For a six year old she was extremely bright and she pointed to the family portraits lining the stair wall. "Who's that? She looks like you"

"That's my sister, Sayu, you'll meet her when we go to England. She lives at Wammy's House now with her boyfriend Near"

"Near?" Noriko giggled. "You all have such funny names!"

"Heh, I know, but did you realise your Daddy has already given you a nickname too? It's pretty funny "

Noriko's nose wrinkled just like L's did. "No-no" she tried to look put out but ended up smiling at her Dad's amusement. "I think it's a silly name but it makes Daddy happy so I guess it's okay"

Once Noriko was settled in and L had relaxed enough to actually enjoy her company, the family piled into the car to go to the Natural History Museum. Noriko was bouncing with excitement, her sunny smile making Light's heart swell at the sight of it. 

L and Light smiled at one another as Noriko reached for both of their hands and led them towards the exhibits she wanted to see. It was rather surreal, having a kid. Ryuk looming over them and posing with the taxidermy displays just added to the feeling of 'is this really our lives?'

Sachiko and Souichiro drifted off to admire the live displays while L, Light, Ryuk and Noriko found themselves in a cafe. It was time for L to have some sugar anyway. As Light went to place their order L explained to his daughter about his hypoclyceamia and why he needed to eat so much sugar. He was surprised and touched when Noriko placed her little hand on hers and squeezed gently. 

"It's okay, Daddy, I'll look after you just like Dad does, okay? And you can look after me, right?"

_'Do not burst into tears like an idiot'_ L warned himself as he felt his eyes fill. "That would be great, Nono. Thank you. When we get to Wammy's House we will get you the treatment you need. You can see my Dr, if you like. He's a very kind and patient man"

"Yeah, he'd have to be, with you as his patient" Light smirked as he caught the tail-end of their conversation. He placed L's and Noriko's hot chocolates in front of them before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the two dark heads. "Just kidding, Baby" Light smiled at L's pout. Delighted at the byplay between her parents, Noriko giggled. 

She was only six and was struggling to understand how wonderfully her life had turned around. She knew from the instant she saw L that there was a bond between them. L had said he felt the same. Maybe it was fate? Her little life was about to be flipped upside down and she couldn't wait. 

After refueling, they rejoined Sachiko and Souichiro to browse the rest of the exhibits. When Ryuk mimed humping a polar bear statue both L and Light nearly lost their composure and had to stifle their laughter with sudden coughing fits. 

"Stop it, Ryuk!" Light hissed when Ryuk continued to go to town, hips pumping away. 

"Haha! Look! It's like what you do to L, Light!" Ryuk whooped. He spanked the polar bears rump and L flushed a vivid red. So red was he Sachiko whispered if he was alright, innocent concern in her eyes as L spluttered in embarrassed indignation at Ryuk. 

L, who had been trained since Noriko's age to school his features and show little emotion, had to bolt to the toilet before he freaked their little daughter out. Maybe one day when she was older she could find out about Ryuk, Rem and the Death Notes, but that was certainly not going to happen anytime soon. 

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Noriko tilted her head innocently, staring after L. 

"Uh… he has… bladder weakness" Light scratched his head. He just knew L was going to throw a fit when he found out he'd said that, but what else was he supposed to say on the fly? 'Your Daddy is laughing at a literal god of death whose acting like an idiot humping a polar bear?'

Best not. 

Souichiro gave Light a knowing look and Light quickly looked away. He'd have to have a private word with Ryuk about toning it down now that Noriko was in their lives. 

*********************

After a dinner in a cute family restaurant (with Ryuk now on his best behavior after L hinting he'd tell Rem about his 'affections for the polar bear') Noriko was visibly dropping. L and Light had ensured she'd had plenty of leafy green veggies with her dinner but judging by her yawns and pallor it was probably getting close to her bedtime. 

_'And ours_' Light thought as he glanced at his husband. He had plans for that sweet mouth of his. Just like they'd done years ago before they were married, they'd curl up and suck each other off in Light's old room. Hopefully Sachiko would cover for them again. It made Light feel an odd mix of horniness and nostalgia and when L glanced at him he couldn't help but shoot him a quick wink before sending him a text:

**Babe, I think once everyone's gone to bed we should do what we did the last time we stayed at my parents house** 😏😘

L read the text with a poker-straight face, just the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips as he replied:

**You know how I feel about sucking that gorgeous cock of yours, Baby… **

Just because they might be parents didn't mean L and Light were going to stop their usual shenanigans. Souichiro rolled his eyes as a flurry of text messages were sent between the two young men. He didn't even want to know what they were talking about and reminded himself to pop in his ear plugs tonight. When they had been dating and younger it had been different. He had (tried) to tell them to behave and abstain under his roof, but now they were 23 and 24 and married he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on.

It appeared having a child did cool their ardor long enough for them to stop texting one another and settle Noriko ready for bed once they'd arrived home. 

Noriko fast asleep as soon as she'd brushed her teeth and changed into her nightdress and L and Light shared a soft smile as they watched over her. 

"Can't believe she's ours" Light whispered as he played with one long, dark curl. "Isn't she gorgeous?*

"She is" L sighed softly. "Just think, one day she might get married. She might have children of her own. It's crazy, isn't it?" 

Light reached for L's hand and squeezed it. "We'll be grandparents. Can you imagine that?"

They left quietly and closed the door behind them, L snickering at the thought of Light hobbling around with a cane. "Bet you'd still be after my ass even if you had to use a cane" he giggled as they sneaked across the landing to Light's room. Sachiko and Souichiro were still downstairs watching the news. The timing was perfect. 

"Baby, if I had to use a zimmer frame I'd still be after that ass" Light smirked. Ryuk, who was loitering on the landing and sticking his head in and out of the bathroom door, groaned and made himself scarce. 

As soon as the door was closed L jumped up, arms and legs wrapping around Light. Light groaned and backed up against the wall to help support L's weight as they kissed passionately. Panting hard, they parted and Light lowered L to the ground but not before he pinned him against the wall. He held L's wrists in his hands and ground his cock against his making L shudder and whine his name. 

"Sshh" Light released one of L's wrists and placed a finger over those sweet, kiss-swollen lips. "We have to be quiet, remember?"

"You'd best shut me up then" L breathed huskily, "Because I can't guarantee silence"

They stumbled towards the bed, mouths locked together as hands scrambled to divest one another of their clothes. As soon as they were naked Light pushed L down onto the bed before smothering him with urgent kisses. They rocked together, desperate noises escaping them despite the intense kisses. 

Light didn't care though. He and L were married now and if his parents didn't like it then they would just have to deal. He flicked his thumb over one hard, pink nipple and enjoyed the way L shuddered and squirmed beneath him. "Babe, do you want me to suck you or eat you out?" Light suddenly asked, his cock throbbing at the prospect of tonguing his husband's hole. L always came explosively when he did that. 

"Oh fuck" L whimpered, eyes widening with lust. "The second one" 

"Heh" Light pecked L's nose. "Shift over then"

It took a little work, but soon Light had a glorious view of L's ass as L clambered over him to face his cock. He parted L's cheeks and lapped a trail from the base of his balls all the way up to the small hole. 

"OH FUCK!" L yelled at the top of his lungs. Light smothered his giggle against L's ass and speared his tongue inside. "LIIIIIGHHT!"

Seeing as the cat was well and truly out of the bag, Light went to town and began to lick and suck at L's hole, reducing the man above him to shudders and groans. L finally lowered his head and sucked on the tip of Light's cock, tonguing his slit and making Light groan up into his ass. 

"Fuck, Baby, suck it" Light gasped, hips bucking as L continued to lap at his sensitive head. L moaned and sank down, taking Light's cock deep into his mouth until he felt the head brush his throat. Now that L's mouth was full, Light increased the pace and urgency of his licks. L's answering moans vibrated along his cock and soon they were squirming and writhing together as they hurtled towards release. 

"Mmmp!" L suddenly seized against him and Light felt the first jet of hot come splash against his stomach. Light continued to lick and suck through L's shudders, fingers digging into his ass as he strained his head to prolong his husbands pleasure. He was almost there himself, and when L began to bob his head quickly he came with a muffled yell against L's ass. 

L eagerly swallowed every drop down as they rocked and moaned against one another until finally they stilled, their breaths coming in ragged pants. 

"_Fuck_" Light gasped, flinging an arm over his eyes and feeling utterly spent. His cock was softening in L's mouth and pulsing in satisfaction. Who said parenthood was the death of ones sex life? 

"Oh, god" L moaned as he let Light's cock slip from his mouth. "That was so good…" he slurred, eyes closing as he snuggled against Light's thigh. "Love you"

"I love you too, but don't go to sleep down there. Come up here and cuddle" Light teased with a light spank to L's ass. Summoning the last of his strength, L flipped around and crawled up to flop down on Light's stomach. Light chuckled as he felt L cringe at the cooling come on his belly. 

It was testament to how tired they both were that neither bothered to clean up. L tucked his head under Light's chin and was asleep in seconds, his soft snores and nuzzling making Light smile. 

"Goodnight, Baby" Light whispered, falling asleep with a happy smile on his face. He and Light had everything now. 

And tomorrow they'd take their daughter to the zoo and have another happy day with her… 

*******************

The next morning breakfast was a tense affair. Souichiro kept tutting and shaking his head at Light and L, but wouldn't say anything because Noriko was there. 

Taking full advantage of that, Light leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to L's sugar-coated lips. "Love you, Sweetheart"

"Aaww" Sachiko and Noriko cooed together at the cute display of love. Souichiro simply huffed and asked his wife to pass the honey. 

"I love you too, Babe" L purred against Light's lips. 

"Urgh, do you mind, I'm trying to eat" Souichiro mumbled grumpily.

"What's wrong, Grandpa? Didn't you sleep well? You're very grumpy today" Noriko piped up innocently. 

"Yeah, Grandpa" Light snickered. He knew he was pushing it now but how could he not take advantage? 

Sachiko flicked her eyes to Light, a small smile on her face as she shook her head. Light nodded back. He loved and respected his father and wouldn't dare disobey him too much. 

After breakfast it was once again time to pile into the car. Noriko was just as bouncy and bubbly as she had been the day before, yet L watched her like a hawk. She was pale and quite cold to the touch. Ever since he'd met her he had lost himself in countless hours of research into her medical condition. He was reassured by her numbers for Noriko wouldn't die until her late seventies. 

_'Enough thinking about that_' L shook his head and smiled as Noriko nuzzled against him. "Are you feeling alright, Nono?" He whispered softly. 

"Mmm. Bit tired, but I'm alright" Noriko smiled up at him, "Bit sad too"

"Sad? Why sad? It's our job to make you happy" Light frowned at L, wondering what they had done wrong to make the precious little one unhappy. 

"Oh, it's just that I don't want to go back tomorrow" Noriko admitted quietly. 

Light reached for her hand and lifted it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it. "It won't be for long, Baby Girl, okay? A week at most and then you will be leaving with us for England"

Soon brightening, Noriko nodded and snuggled against Light for a nap. L resumed his research on Sickle Cell Anemia for the duration of the journey. There were controversial and underfunded treatment options available. He would never expose her to harm, but L felt that a little thinking outside the box wouldn't hurt. His own condition was well managed by Watari and Dr Ashford and he had full faith in both of them. L eventually dozed off as well, his head lolling onto Light's shoulder. 

"Aw, look at them" Sachiko sighed as she spotted the two sleeping, "You look so happy, Light" she smiled as Light carefully wrapped his arms around his family. 

"I am. How could I not be?" Light looked down at first L and then Noriko. For the first time in a lo ng time he was feeling positive about the future. 

Yes, he might have been Kira once, but now he was going to be something far more monumental and important. 

He was going to be a _Dad_. 


	11. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noriko finally arrives at Wammy's House but she isn't feeling very well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update?! What?!?! Yes, after like four months I have finally found my mojo for this fic. Updates will be slow due to working *two* jobs (😅) but please be patient. We will get there! Please don't forget to leave some feedback cos it really inspires me ❤

"So, what do you think?" L asked, barely able to contain his excitement as NoNo took her first real look at Wammy's House as she stepped out of the car. 

" _ Wow _ ! It's so big and  _ pretty _ !" She gasped, her dark eyes wide with wonder. "It's like something out of a storybook! Is this really my home now?"

Light and L shared a soft look and Light scooped her up into his arms. "It sure is, Darling. I felt much the same way when I first arrived here too. It's a very special place"

It was also a very  _ rainy _ place, so L hurried them along to get indoors before the rain began. Watari and Roger were waiting for them in the foyer and NoNo squealed at the sight of Watari. 

"Grandpa Wrinkly!"

L chuckled, cheeks heating in embarrassment as Watari shot him a stern look. In his defence he'd  _ tried  _ to gently remind Noriko that wasn't how one pronounced his name but what could he do? Besides, he thought it was cute and knowing his daughter so did she. He very much doubted she had any difficulty in realizing the difference in pronunciation, the girl was a genius. 

"Hello, Dear girl" Watari pecked her cheek. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Grandpa Wrinkly, and I'm so happy to be home with Daddy L and Dad now" Norkio smiled sweetly and Ryuk (who'd appeared as soon as he'd spotted Light's car) actually choked up a little. He'd never been fussed on kids (or humans for that matter) before he'd somehow ended up as L and Light's friend. Now, he was certain he'd probably do something stupid like sacrifice his life for them. 

Matt, Mello and Near were next to join the welcome party and little Noriko had never been happier in her life. She had a  _ real _ family now and she could barely keep still she was so excited. It had been a hard wait but finally she had a family who loved her. She decided to keep her tiredness and achy body to herself because she didn't want to spoil the fun of the adults. They'd organised a little party to celebrate her arrival and her Daddy L seemed to be having a great time eating cake with uncle Mello. 

"Baby, you okay?" Light whispered, kneeling down and placing a hand on her forehead. "You look a little pale, NoNo"

Noriko's smile faltered. She didn't want to lie to her parents. "I'm not feeling very well" she admitted quietly, "I feel very tired"

Instantly alert, L hurried over to his daughter. "Darling, if you're not feeling well you  _ must _ tell us straight away, alright? Dad is always telling  _ me _ that and only now it's sinking in that it's a good idea and he's doing it for my sake and not nagging"

"Baby" Light chastised in a sweet, sing-song voice, "I'm sure Noriko knows that"

L pouted but didn't reply. 

"I would like to go to bed soon, if that's okay?" 

L and Light shared a worried look. They hadn't wanted to have blood tests and an examination performed the second Noriko had arrived but… 

"Of course, Baby girl. Come on, I'll show you to your room" Light held out his hand. "You're new home is a little cottage by the river, I hope you'll like it"

Watari squeezed L's shoulder and whispered he'd have the lab informed that urgent blood tests were required first thing in the morning. 

Noriko was too tired to have much of a look around her new home but Hope made a brilliant first impression. The dog stuck by her side like glue and little Noriko announced she'd like Hope to sleep in with her. Sensing the girl needed comfort, L and Light agreed and moved Hope's bed into her room. Hope promptly ignored it and jumped up onto Noriko's bed, tail wagging happily. 

_ 'Good girl, you look after her well' _ L thought as he scratched the dog's ears. 

After a kiss good night, Noriko was already falling asleep. Light turned on her solar system night light and they quietly left the room. L propped a door stopper against the door, conscious of the fact he'd probably wake up a few times during the night to check on her. Plus, Hope would probably pull her usual shit of waking them up at four am regardless of where she was now sleeping. 

They went downstairs and L flopped onto the sofa with a tired sigh. It was only nine pm and he felt a strange mix of tired and excited. And worried. He knew how serious Noriko's Anemia could be. She was in the best place in the world to treat it, something he reminded himself over and over again. 

"Babe" Light nudged L's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Worried" L admitted in a quiet voice. "Her numbers are good but I can't help but be worried. She's ill, Light, and I think only now it's hit home and-" his voice hitched and Light gathered him into his arms for a reassuring hug. 

"I know, Baby, but she is  _ our _ Daughter now and we are going to do everything in our power to help her. I promise. Please don't cry"

L sobbed into Light's shoulder and shook his head in annoyance at his lack of emotional restraint. "I'm sorry! It's just… I've not been feeling very well either and… "

Light sighed softly and kissed L's head. "I  _ know _ , Darling. I've been by your side long enough now to be able to tell when you have an attack coming. You and Noriko will be having rest days tomorrow and the Dr's will be coming  _ here  _ first thing in the morning to do some tests"

L nodded into Light's shoulder. "I love you. I hope you know that, Light. You are the most important person to me. You, Noriko and Hope… " and he started crying again as he realised he had a  _ family _ now, a real family. Light soothed him and kissed his hair until the storm of emotions subsided. It was  _ nice  _ to see L let it all out. It was nice that L trusted him to support him in these moments of weakness. God knows, L had been strong long enough and he had been there through every nightmare and episode of guilt he'd experienced since he'd discovered he'd been Kira. 

_ 'But that was in another life. I'm a husband and a dad now and that is everything to me. It's all I could ever want' _ Light thought as L nuzzled into his shoulder. 

"Come on, Love, let's get ready for bed and have an early night" Light suggested as L began to doze off in his arms. 

"Mmm. Too comfy to move though…"

Light smiled and prodded L gently. "If you come up to bed with me now I'll give you a foot rub"

Sold, L climbed off Light's lap with a grumble. "Better be the best foot massage ever" he mumbled as Light took his hand and led him upstairs. 

Used to his sleepy husband's mumblings by now, Light simply smiled and switched off the lights. 

*********************

The next morning, NoNo soldered through a series of blood tests that confirmed she would need a blood transfusion and a course of blood cell therapy. Naturally, L and Light gave the go ahead and Noriko was calm and quiet as her little bag was packed once again for an extended stay in the medical wing. 

"I'll be right with you" L promised, knowing he'd probably require treatment himself, "And so will Light. We will get you better, I promise"

Noriko smiled and cuddled on to her plushie 'Happy', "I know, Daddy, and I'm not afraid. I'm sure the nurses will be really nice!"

Rem, who had dropped by after hearing about Noriko's sudden turn for the worst from Ryuk, shot L a proud smile. 

"She'll be alright, she's got a strong heart"

As the medical team led their daughter away, L and Light clung to one another and prayed Rem was right. They couldn't bear the thought of their baby girl in pain… 


End file.
